Obsesión
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: [TezuFuji] Capitulos FInal, ¿¿Fuji se olvidó de Tezuka?
1. Obsesión

**Notas: **Bueno aquí les dejo mi reciente trabajo, a petición de varios que han leidos mis Fics TezuFuji, (esa parejita es muy linda xD) WEno este Fic pretendo hacerlo de más capitulos, ya ue no he visto muchos TezuFiji largos... Weno este promete ser uno larguito.

**Advertencia**: El contenido de este Fic es de YAOI (suave) pero Yaoi al fin y al cabo, si no te gusta este genero NO LO LEAS. despues no quiero ser responsable por trastornos de sexualidad o reclamos.

Nota: Tezuka y Fuji no son mios, por lo tanto no me pertenecen, esto es un Fiction.

* * *

**Obsesión**

Me pregunto desde cuando comencé a notar la presencia de esa estrella roja en el cielo.

Fue después de aquel partido contra el Hyotei Gakuen cuando no sabía hasta que punto podías jugar aun así estando en aquellas condiciones.

Es verdad, yo siempre pensé que eras como yo, una persona que nunca demostraría su verdadera cara, pero aquel día, mientras caías lentamente sujetando fuertemente tu brazo a causa del dolor, pude entender, cual era la diferencia entre nosotros dos.

"**_Muy bien, la practica ha terminado, pueden irse"_**.

Tu voz se escuchó por toda la cancha, todos aceptaron tu orden y comenzaron a cumplirla, mientras yo volvía a mirar al cielo.

Si allí estaba, sin moverse ningún segundo, ni un milímetro de su lado, aquella estrella roja continuaba brillando.

Al parecer, era el único que la podía ver, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, ya que después de que reiteradas veces les preguntaba a todos si notaban su presencia, pero no, nadie más podía hacerlo, solo yo, por ahora.

_**La maldición de aquella estrella ha caído sobre mí, sobre mi gélido sueño, sobre mis ilusiones, sobre aquella persona a la cual nunca más quería verla sufrir.**_

Mis días, eran normales, mi sonrisa no había cambiado, mi forma sádica se mostraba impecable, al ver como mis compañeros sufrían al beber aquel zumo delicioso en cada entrenamiento, pero nunca pude apreciar su rostro, nunca podía verlo caer,.

Si tan solo perdiera alguna ves, si tan solo fallara por un segundo, sin tan solo pudiera….

_**¿Hacerlo sufrir¿Hacerlo sentir, hacerlo mío….**_

Mi ambición por verlo caer aunque solo fuera una sola vez se incrementaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo…

Noté una sensación extraña en mi, nunca antes la había sentido, una necesidad y a la ves un poder inexplicable, los cuales me hacían sentir un poco superior a los demás.

Allí fue cuando comencé a observarlo detenidamente, sus claros cabellos, su bien formado cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos a través de sus anteojos, todo parecía llamarme la atención.

Día a día, el mismo panorama, su voz, su presencia, todo provocaba aquella sensación inexplicable en mi.

* * *

Caminando hacia nuestras casas le pedí que me acompañara a un lugar a hacer un par de recados. Este dudoso aceptó con la condición de volver temprano….

Acepté aquella condición, sabiendo que yo no la iba a cumplir.

- Fuji¿a donde vamos?

- Solo espera un poco más… - dije mientras continuaba caminando por aquel desolado parque. Deteniendo mi paso, y observando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, di la vuelta y con mi singular sonrisa le dije

- Aquí esta bien…

Extrañado por aquel lugar en donde lo había llevado me preguntó

- ¿Qué es este lugar, no hay nadie…

Tezuka continuaba mirando los alrededores confundidos, mientras yo cambiaba la expresión de mi rostro.

Lo tenía en frente de mi, totalmente descuidado, aquella persona de personalidad ejemplar, de carácter fuerte y personalidad impecable, aquel muchacho que imponía las normas y las hacía respetar a cualquier precio.

Sabía que él no entendería nada de lo que yo le dijera, o siquiera que aceptara mis sentimientos.

_**Como una persona como él iba a aceptar los sentimientos de alguien como yo…**_

_**De un hombre….**_

_**De uno de sus compañeros de colegio y de equipo….**_

_**De mí….**_

Mantuve mis pasos firmes hacia él, mientras que este comenzando a confundirse continuaba dándome la espalda.

Al sentirme cerca, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero actuando rápidamente puse mis manos en su rostro, este me observó sorprendido por mi actitud

- Fuji… ¿Qué estas….

No le dejé finalizar la frase, ya que lo silencié con largo y placentero beso.

Su reacción fue justo la que imaginaba.

El impacto de aquel inesperado beso, provocó que Tezuka me empujara al segundo de haberlo besado, iba a correr pero logre detenerlo sujetándolo fuertemente por su brazo derecho.

Comencé a escuchar sus reclamos…

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces! No puedo creerlo¡NECESITO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

- Te di un beso. – contesté tranquilamente, sentía como quería librarse de mi, intentando zafarse dijo

- Es por eso mismo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué lo hiciste!

No tenía intenciones de contárselo, todavía era demasiado pronto para que supiera la verdad acerca de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo, tanto a mí como a él.

Después de todo tenía que luchar por su bienestar, ya que si por alguna razón perdía, el iba a ser el que saliera lastimado.

Levantando suavemente mano hasta acercarlo a mi boca le dije

- te lo daré todo, lo que sea que me pidas, absolutamente todo, lo que sea necesario para protegerte

- ¿Qué… Que quieres decir con eso?... Fuji… - sonaba nervioso, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no lo culpo, después de todo, mi declaración no era muy clara.

Lentamente llevé su mano a mi boca y comencé a besar sus finos y delicados dedos. Todavía podía sentir que se resistía ante mí, pero ahora mi fuerza iba en aumento y eso me permitía no dejarlo escapar.

- ¡Suéltame! Como te atreves… FUJI! - seguía gritando

- No puedo hacerlo… no mientras sea yo el que te tenga que proteger…

- ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!

Su bolso de tenis cayó al suelo, sus gritos no alcanzaban a llegar a los oídos de los demás. Estábamos bastante lejos de donde había gente.

Iba a soltarse con su brazo derecho, pero no lo dejé.

Sujetando ambos brazos con fuerza conseguí que cayera acostado sobre el pasto, permitiéndome estar arriba de él.

- ¿te lastimé? Lo siento… - dije seductoramente acercándome lentamente a su cara, este la corrió de inmediato diciendo

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie acerca de esto… - intenté calmarlo

- Idiota, no vas a conseguir nada así…

- ¿Tú lo crees? – pregunté desafiante

- Sal de encima mío, ya … - ordenó el capitán

- Lo siento Buchou, puedes castigarme luego, pero antes de hacerlo, terminaré lo que comencé

- Que di….

Nuevamente no lo dejé terminar, esta vez intenté que su boca me aceptara, fue trabajo difícil, ya que este seguía oponiendo resistencia ante mí, pero para su mala suerte, todo esfuerzo era en vano.

Al no ser aceptado por sus labios, dirigí los míos hacia su oreja, bajando lentamente por su cuello, hasta llegar a la abertura de la camisa que dejaba un poco descubierta su piel, aquella que deseaba ver.

Al hacer esto, pude observar como sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, había tocado uno de sus puntos sensibles y ahora la fuerza que ejercía no era más que la mínima.

Pasé mi rodilla lentamente por su entrepierna, y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, proseguí jugando, esta vez volví a su boca y comencé a jugar con su lengua.

Lo había logrado, aunque el no respondía de vuelta a mis actos, había logrado disminuir su fuerza, se la había absorbido toda.

Después de jugar con su boca, me acerqué a su oído y susurrándole le dije

- _Ríndete ante mí… Tezuka…. Después de todo soy el único que puede protegerte._

Acto seguido, liberé su cuerpo del mío, me puse de pie tranquilamente, mientras observaba como este lo hacía de manera agitada, tratando de borrar aquel beso con su brazo derecho.

Me di medía vuelta para emprender mi camino a casa, antes de dar un paso escuché nuevamente su voz reclamándome

-Fuji… ¿pretendes irte después de todo lo que has hecho, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÖN!

-Déjate caer en mis manos, Tezuka… yo siempre te protegeré

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras al marcharme, no miré hacia atrás, no quería observar sus ojos llenos de odio hacia mí.

Después de todo, no le había explicado nada, y a la vez le había explicado todo…

Volví a mirar el cielo, y allí estaba, su presencia no parecía desaparecer. Aquella estrella roja continuaba allí, brillando más intensa que nunca.

Ese día fue cuando comprendí, que te había encontrado, que debía protegerte. Ese día comprendí porque solo yo podía ver aquella estrella.

Después de aquel partido tuyo contra Atobe, me di cuenta, de que eras tú la única persona a la cual quería tener a mi lado.

Aquella estrella me dio el poder para protegerte, lo más valioso para mí, el capitán del Seigaku… Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **y ahora es aquí en donde ustedes se preguntan ¿WTF! aajajajaja, si, s, lo sé. un Fic enfermo y maniatico. la culpa la tiene la serie llamada "Loveless", de ahí viene la idea de que "Fuji" quiere proteger a Tezuka. más adelante le explica todo.

ahora ¿Porque combinar PoT con Loveles, weno, simple, aparte de estar loca yo, (ke eso no es novedad) me pareció interesante, como sería la relación de los personajes de PoT protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Fue de ahi mi idea paranoica de combinar todo.

los Reviews seran ien recividos, espero no recivir muchos insultos, tomates y piedras de parte de ustedes... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

matta neee


	2. Miedo

**Capitulo dos.**

**_Miedo_.**

A pasado prácticamente una semana desde aquella confesión, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho, demasiado a mi pensar.

Una ves que sucedió todo aquel acto confuso, desapareció de mi vista. No tengo idea a donde se dirigió después…

Pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotros dos, al decir verdad, yo cambié por completo, ya no lo miraba como antes. Mi actitud como amigo, había desaparecido por completo, todo aquel sentimiento que sentía hacia Fuji, había desaparecido.

Todo aquello fue reemplazado por Temor….

_Miedo…_

_¿Pero de que¿de él¿de su actitud¿De su confesión?_

Aquella noche no pude dormir, cada ves que cerraba los ojos, veía su rostro, escuchaba sus palabras, todavía su aroma se encontraba en mi cuerpo, aún así después de haberme dado un baño de un par de horas, cosa que llamó la atención en mi casa.

Estando en mi cama, podía recordar lo que había hecho, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis intentos fallidos por despegarme de él. Todo lo recordaba claramente en mi mente, durante toda la semana no fui capaz de olvidarlo.

Al día siguiente, por primera ves en mi vida no quería asistir a clases, fue allí donde realmente le sentí el peso y presión de mi responsabilidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener mi postura firme, realicé mis tareas, todo fue extraño.

Funcionaba todo normalmente, incluso para él, las practicas eran iguales, las clases e incluso la natural reacción de mis compañeros al beber aquel zumo tormentoso fabricado por Inui.

Al principio, me asustaba su presencia, mi vista no podía despegarse de él, cada vez que tenía que jugar un partido, o simplemente dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha no podía apartar la vista de él. Sin embargo, el no me respondía.

Llegué a pensar que se había arrepentido, que estaba avergonzado, pero todo era tan confuso, me era imposible saber que era lo que pensaba, como se sentía.

Quería respuestas, que significaban sus palabras, porque repetía constantemente que me iba a proteger.

"_Ríndete ante mí… Tezuka…. Después de todo soy el único que puede protegerte"_

¿Pero de quien¿alguien iba a hacerme algo, y ¿Por qué me tenía que proteger él?

_Es una estupidez…_ - Pensé

No era necesario pedirle ayuda a nadie, si alguien quería hacerme algo, podía defenderme prácticamente yo solo, él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad conmigo.

Transcurría la semana normalmente, día a día, todo era igual, por mucho que castigaba a mis compañeros haciéndoles correr cien vueltas alrededor de la cancha, no escuchaba quejas de él hacia mi persona, todos se quejaban menos él. Al parecer lo estaba tomando de la forma más tranquila.

_Egoísta…._ – pensé con rabia

Actúa de manera irresponsable, sin dar explicación alguna, después de toda una declaración ridícula y embarazosa, seguido de un espectáculo escandaloso, y ahora actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada. _Que ser más egoísta_.

Antes de terminara el día, finalicé la practica un par de horas antes.

_**Suficiente de práctica, pueden retirarse.**_

Todos se sorprendieron por mi anuncio, acto seguido todos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas, mientras yo me dirigía a pedirle explicaciones a aquella persona

-hoy el entrenamiento ha terminado un poco antes¿no? – preguntaba Eiji a Fuji

-Si, a de ser, por el difícil entrenamiento que han hecho durant….

-Fuji – me atreví a pronunciar su nombre, lo hice de manera cortante.

-Dime – respondió este normalmente, con su gentil sonrisa, acto que me llenó de rabia aún más.

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Claro, el que tu quieras

-Entonces ven conmigo, hay algo de lo que tenemos que conversar. – dije finalmente en tono cortante, dándole a entender que quería explicaciones

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió normalmente de todos los miembros del equipo mientras yo caminaba por cinco pasos delante de él.

No recuerdo por cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando en silencio, yo iba por delante mientras que Fuji me seguía tranquilamente, intentaba percibir por algún rincón de sus estrechos ojos si estaba nervioso o algo, pero no veía absolutamente nada.

Tal pareciera que nunca había sucedido algo entre nosotros, que lo que ocurrió aquel día había sido una mentira. Por un momento llegué a pensar que era un sueño, pero su acto al romper el silencio fue lo que me confirmó que había sido real.

-¿Tienes frío? – se acercó a mi, mientras preguntaba. Parando bruscamente mi paso, le dije.

-Explícamelo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! - alcé mi voz, ya estaba cansado de su actitud sínica. Observé como caminó por mi lado, y dándome la espalda, miró hacia el cielo preguntándome

-¿Puedes verla?

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté molesto al no obtener ninguna respuesta. A lo que este me respondió

-Al parecer tú tampoco puedes verla. Ya lo sabía… - respondió, pude ver en parte como se tranquilizaba y a la ves desilusionaba. Mi irritación llegó al máximo por lo cual le grité

-EXPLICAME DE UNA VES POR TODAS QUE FUE LO DE LA OTRA VEZ

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Tezuka… - se dirigió hacia mi y poniendo su delicada mano en mi rostro dijo

-Yo te protegeré…así que no tengas miedo de nada - al escucharlo, mi reacción fue violenta, golpeando su mano con la mía le dije

-¡CÁLLATE!

Hubo un silencio de parte de los dos, este no se movió de donde estaba y yo al ver lo que había hecho dije aún más furioso que antes.

-Deja ya de fastidiarme…. ¿Qué dices¿Qué me vas a proteger, debes de estas bromeando, deben de ser excusas para justificar tu acto depravado.

-Tezuka…

-¡No digas mi nombre, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, no eres más que un sádico homosexual frustrado que no obtiene lo que quiere…. Te equivocaste conmigo, por que yo no soy de tu deprava calaña. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Aquel grito provocó que mi garganta me doliera aún más, era la primera vez que alzaba tanto la voz, al decir verdad era la primera vez que alguien me había visto en aquel acto. Fuji estaba totalmente impresionado, hasta tal punto que tenía abierto sus ojos de tal manera que mostraba el brillo implacable de sus ojos azules. Al ver que no me decía nada, me retiré de aquel lugar totalmente furioso.

No tenía idea de que hora era, al mirar al cielo, me di cuenta que era de noche, por alguna extraña razón no había vuelto a mi casa.

En parte me sentía culpable por haberle gritado de esa manera a Fuji. No había dejado siquiera que se explicara.

En mi cabeza todo era confuso, de golpe sentí como un dolor se apoderaba de ella, haciéndome perder el equilibrio para caer de rodillas en plena calle desolada en la cual transitaba perdidamente.

_El brillo de aquella estrella roja, se está haciendo presente una vez más, la existencia de un nuevo sacrificio y un luchador han sido puestos en la línea nuevamente. Aquella maldición recaerá sobre ellos, como lo ha hecho sobre todos nosotros._

-Araa no tenía idea que el capitán del Seigaku se había convertido en el sacrificio de alguien – Aquella voz me interrumpió, nunca la había escuchado antes. Sonaba como la vos de una niña, lo cual me puse de pie de inmediato al ver que enfrente de mi se encontraban dos personas.

-Lo curioso es¿de quien es? Y ¿Por qué esta solo en un momento como este? – hablaba la otra voz, ambas me eran desconocidas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunté dudoso, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-Bah, deberías saberlo con solo vernos…. – dijo la muchacha mostrando su rostro seguido por la muchacha que la acompañaba, al ver la insignia del instituto al cual pertenecían dije sorprendido.

-¿Jyousei Shounan?

-Oye… parece que el capitán del Seigaku de verdad no tiene idea quienes somos

-Eso parece ser… bueno yo soy Youhei y ella es mi hermana Kouhei, maestro y sacrificio. – dijo Youhei presentándose

-¿Maestro y sacrificio¿Qué quieren decir? - pregunté sorprendido, a lo que una de ellas me pregunto

-Oye… ¿de verdad que no sabes nada?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? – pregunté nuevamente, me estaba comenzando a irritar nuevamente.

-que eres el sacrificio de alguien – contestó una de ellas

-¿Qué soy que¿un sacrificio?

-Oh, que sorpresa nunca pensé que el capitán del Seigaku fuera tan ignorante.

-Si, pero más descuidado es su "Sentoki".

-¿Sentoki? – no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaban hablando ella dos, por lo cual me di la media vuelta y les dije

-No estoy para sus niñerías, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. – volví a mi postura normal, después de todo, pensaba que ellas no me podían hacer nada.

-Que descuidado, si dejas solo a tu sacrificio, pierdes el juego automáticamente. Lo que significa que tu poder, será parte de nosotros…

Ambas iban a realizar algo pero no pudieron hacerlo por la aparición inesperada de aquella persona.

-siento haberte echo esperar Tezuka….

-Fuji…. ¿Qué estas….

-Ohhh, no puedo creerlo, así que tu eres el Sentoki de Tezuka… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. – exclamo impresionada Youhei

_-Tensai Fuji Syuusuke…_ ¿desde cuando la puedes ver? – preguntó la hermana mayor

-Desde hace tiempo… - respondió seriamente

-Fuji¿Por qué estas aquí? – le pregunté sorprendido - ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

-No te preocupes Tezuka, confía en mí, soy el único que te puede proteger.

-¿de que me tienes que proteger? – pregunté molesto.

-Otto… veo que ambos no se llevan muy bien – dijo Youhei interesadamente, pude percibir la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso da lo mismo, mientras obtengamos el poder que tienen ellos, seremos más fuertes, y nuestro número de rivales serán menores. – dijo seriamente Kouhei mientras su hermana levantando la mano dijo

-Declaro un desafío para un combate de Hechizos. – para mi sorpresa Fuji respondió

-Activo el modo Automático, Acepto.

-Sistema de combate, Iniciado.

De repente observé como un viento muy fuerte nos envolvía a los cuatro, tal parecía que yo era el único sorprendido, ya que el resto se encontraba de pie tranquilamente. Al ver a mí alrededor pude ver un paisaje totalmente diferente al que nos encontrábamos anteriormente, las casas eran de otra forma y los árboles también, aquel callejón por el cual estaba caminando hacia unos minutos atrás, se había trasformado en uno deforme de colores blanco y negro.

Pero mi sorpresa no terminó allí, pude ver como la pareja de hermanas se encontraban frente a mí, y comenzaron a decir palabras totalmente extrañas

_Que la unión que se ha formado en nosotras ejerza presión sobre ellos, separándolos. _

**No te preocupes Tezuka… yo te protegeré **

****

-Relámpagos del cielo, divide a esos dos mostrándoles tu poder – fue lo primero que dijo Youhei a lo que Fuji le respondió

-Defensa. – se activó una barrera que nos protegía, la cual comenzó a absorber el poder del relámpago. Una ves absorbido, Fuji contestó el ataque

-Responder. Atacar.

-Defensa. –

Activó su defensa Youhei para proteger a su hermana, pero el poder lanzado por Fuji era mucho más fuerte lo que causó el rompimiento de aquella barrera llegándole el impacto de lleno a Youhei. A esta no le paso absolutamente nada, pero a su hermana Kouhei si. Al recibir el impacto unas cadenas aparecieron en sus muñecas y pies, al parecer ejercían presión, porque esta se estaba quejando.

-no puede ser, han logrado restringirnos –

-Calmate Youhei, todavía podemos con ellos – decía tranquilamente su hermana a pesar del dolor que ejercían las cadenas. En ese momento pregunté

-¿Restricción¿Que es eso?

-Significa que sus movimientos están limitados, eso quiere decir que todo el daño que ejerza sobre Youhei lo recibirá Kouhei automáticamente, ya que ambas están unidos… - explicó Fuji seriamente. – es por eso que a los que reciben el daño, se les llaman "sacrificio". - En ese momento Youhei lanzó un nuevo Hechizo

-Relámpagos, divídelos en dos. – a lo que Fuji le respondió.

-Detener, Desviar. – se detuvo ante el poder de Fuji y a la vez se desvió, pero este no pudo desviarse por completo por lo cual atacándome por detrás, logró lastimarme.

-No puede ser, si yo no recibí daño alguno¿por que Tezuka si? – preguntó Fuji sorprendido

-No lo entiendes, mientras tu sacrificio no acepte tu cariño, tu protección es inútil – le contestó Kouhei.

Ahora las cadenas estaban en mis muñecas, el dolor era horrible, sentía como estas ejercían una presión impresionante en mí, provocándome heridas, mi fuerza estaba siendo absorbida poco a poco.

Pude ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Fuji, este deseaba protegerme toda costa, fue en ese momento cuando lo decidí

-Estoy Bien… Fuji… no te preocupes. – este mirándome sorprendido dijo

-¿Esta bien, Tezuka? Puedo hacerlo… -

En aquel momento se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos, sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos, mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos por un par de segundos hasta que comencé a sentir que mi fuerza se desvanecía por completo.

Un sudor frío corrió por mi cuerpo al momento de separarme de Fuji, este poniéndose de pie, con toda la fuerza que había absorbido de mi les dijo a las gemelas

-Se acabó el juego, niñas

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Youhei irritada

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo algo que proteger.

-Defensa – Activó su defensa Youhei, pero todo fue en vano, ya que Fuji sin piedad dijo

-Todo es inútil, Todo muro colapsa con el aleteo de mil golondrinas sedientas.

_**Llévalos a donde puedan volar lejos, como golondrinas en busca de una flor. **_

La pelea había terminado, pude observar como aquel mundo extraño desaparecía y volvía a la normalidad, ambos muchachos se encontraban en el suelo inconcientes.

-Tezuka… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Fuji quien se encontraba de pie, dándome la espalda.

-Que… ¿Qué ha pasado con ellas? – pregunté sorprendido y preocupado a la ves.

-Estarán bien, solo están inconcientes. Volverán en si pronto.

Una brisa fría corrió por aquel callejón, el silencio habitaba en ese momento, yo permanecía de rodillas mirando el suelo, no sabía que decirle a Fuji, después de todo lo había tratado tan mal, y ahora me estaba defendiendo.

-No te preocupes más Tezuka… pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré

-¡Deja ya de decir eso!... ¡Lárgate! – grité confundido

Fuji comenzó a caminar por medio del callejón, hasta desaparecer, mi cabeza iba a explotar, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Soy el sacrificio de Fuji, el cual tiene que pelear para protegerme de los otros luchadores que quieren mi poder.

_¿Pero con que fin¿Qué son los luchadores? Y ¿Por qué desean tanto pelear uno en contra del otro para robar su poder¿con que objetivo?_

Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, aquella noche me acosté exhausto nuevamente, el dolor de mi cabeza no había parado después de aquella batalla, constantemente tocaba mis muñecas, en ellas todavía estaban las heridas provocadas por las cadenas que se habían apoderado de mi, pero todas aquellas heridas no significaban nada comparado con las que le había causado a la persona que me protegía.

No pudiendo reconciliar el sueño me acerqué a la ventana de mi cuarto, observando el cielo profundamente pensando el _**él.**_

_**La maldición de aquella estrella roja seguía latente en nuestros corazones, nos observaba constantemente, presionándonos hasta tal punto de saber, cuanto dolor podíamos resistir con tal de proteger a la persona que amábamos.**_

_**No, no tendría piedad… el combate había comenzado, y solo el que tuviera la voluntad más fuerte, sería el ultimo en quedar en pié. **_

_**Aquella estrella me observa, me vigila, esperando el día en que vuelva a luchar. **_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Hasta que lo pude terminar, realmente este cap me costó un pokito, ya que no sabía como explicar la confusión de Tezuka... espero que se haya entendido.

Primero que todo muchas gracias por los comentarios.

**Neko San:** Que weno que mi fic te haya gustado jejee, la verdad es ke si, van a haber combates practicamente el fic se trata más de eso que del tenis en general, el pequeño detalle va aestar en lo que pase cuando los Luchadores "Sentoki" pierdan. cuando lean lo que suceden yo kreo que mucho de ustedes me van a querer colgar, y la explicación de la estrella roja se va a dar a traves de todos los cap.

**Sumiko hoi hoi:** ejeje muchas gracias por tu coment,espero no me haya demorado mucho en subir el cap dos, ejejeee, por cierto tienes que ver Loveless, si es que te gusta el yaoi claro. es una de las mejores series yaoi que he visto.

**hae uchiha**: Siiiiiiiiiii toy desquisiada!a jajajajaja, y eso que no has leído el restode cap que tengo por hacer... allí me vas a querer colgar,solo si te gustan las demás parejas que aparecen más adelante.

Weno espero que les guste este cap, prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor e interesante. y comenzará la batalla verdadera.

nos leemos luegooo matta neeeeeeee


	3. El comienzo de una lluvia interminable

**Capitulo Tres**

"**_El comienzo de una lluvia interminable"_**

A pesar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, la vida de ambos permanecía intacta. Después de haberse enfrentado con aquellas gemelas, Tezuka parecía entender en parte que era lo que sucedía, y la relación que había entre Luchador y Sacrificio, a pesar que todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de pensar que tendría que ser protegido por Fuji, mientras que el solo se tendría que limitar a observar.

Aquella idea le enfermaba, no sabía si era el hecho de ser protegido por Fuji, su amigo, o estar siempre dependiendo de la persona que en alguna parte de su corazón, lo comenzaba a querer, aunque para él, esos sentimientos, aún no salían a la luz.

Ambos muchachos se limitaron a asistir a las prácticas, aunque últimamente los días no los acompañaban, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, aquellas amenazaban con arrojar lluvia, cosa que nunca sucedía. Muchas veces comenzaba a correr un viento totalmente frío, el clima no era el mejor para las practicas, por lo cuales siempre terminaban temprano.

A causa de esos extraños días, la práctica fue suspendida, temporalmente, a causa de aquel frío viento.

Los jugadores después de cambiarse el equipo con el cual practicaban, procedieron a retirarse, así mismo lo hicieron Fuji y Tezuka.

Mientras Fuji esperaba que Tezuka terminara de hacer un par de tramites con la entrenadora del equipo, lo esperó pacientemente a las afueras del colegio, su vista no se despegaba del cielo

_Aunque esté completamente nublado, todavía puedo verla, nunca desaparece, por más que intentara escaparme de ella, es prácticamente imposible, me pregunto_

_¿Quién más la podrá ver?_

Mientras ellos trataban de continuar su vida normalmente, la existencia de alguien más capaz de ver aquella estrella roja, estaba presente.

Aquella persona entendía a la perfección el significado de esa estrella, el porque algunas personas la podía ver, y cual era la razón por la cual tenía que defender a la persona que querían y a la vez luchar contra otras.

Aquella persona se mantenía en las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, como un ave paciente que fija su blanco en su presa y al momento de verla descuidada, ataca provocando la muerte de esta al instante.

Aquella persona, tenía una razón totalmente poderosa para luchar y para defender a quien quería.

Aquella persona ya tenía su blanco fijo en alguien, un estudiante totalmente normal, de personalidad tierna, y completamente seguro de que era lo que debía proteger.

_**Choutaro Ootori. **_

Su existencia en el Hyotei Gakuen era simplemente un estudiante completamente normal de segundo año, excelente jugador de tenis, destacado por su saque de fuerza, siempre acompañando a su sempai Shishido Ryo.

Su amistad con el creció aún más cuando este había perdido contra Kippei Tayibana, capitán del Fudomine, y había sido eliminado de los titulares del uno de los equipos de tenis más fuertes de la cuidad.

Para más, aquella amistad se reforzó aún más cada ves que Ootori ayudaba a Shishido en sus entrenamientos, para así volver a ser uno de los titulares del equipo, incluso permitiéndole ceder su puesto como titular, ante su entrenador, con tal de que Shishido volviera al equipo.

Una ves que ambos jugaron estupendamente bien, Shishido le devolvió el favor a Ootori, enseñándole como podía afinar su saque, para que este no tuviera defectos y fuera un saque completamente perfecto.

A simple vista, siempre se le veía como una relación de amistad profundamente normal, aquellos sentimientos que compartían juntos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

En especial por parte de Ootori.

_Es increíble como mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente con el simple hecho de verlo, la sonrisa inmediata en mi rostro, aquel vuelco en mi corazón al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, la sensación inexplicable de alegría al sentir que Shishido-san se preocupa por mí._

_Desde que he estado a su lado, mis días se han vuelto felices, su trato especial conmigo, su cuidado único por mi, van más allá que la preocupación de un Sempai, por su Kohai. Sencillamente mi relación con él, va más allá que un simple compañerismo de equipo, de colegio, mi relación con el es lo que me hace sentirme seguro de mi mismo, gracias él he aprendido muchas cosas, y es por eso que con la fuerza que me han prestado, voy a proteger lo que me hace feliz, lo que me permite seguir viviendo…._

_Shishido-san… yo te protegeré._

Bajo el mismo cielo nublado se encontraba del otro extremo mirando fijamente aquella estrella, Choutaro Ootori.

Mientras que ambos estudiantes, Fuji y Ootori, se mantenían fijos observando el cielo, otra persona, aquella que sabía la verdadera razón de aquella estrella se encontraba observándola desde la azotea del hospital .aquella persona era

_**Genichirou Sanada **_

Estudiante completamente diferente a los demás, de personalidad fría y arrogante ante cualquier suceso que no tuviera que tomarle importancia, excelente jugador de tenis, vice-capitán del Equipo que fue numero uno en la cuidad, RikkaiDai Fuzoku.

Persona que lo observara desde afuera, sin conocer nada con respecto a el diría, que una persona así no tiene sensibilidad, ni preocupación por alguien más, pero en su interior, Sanada posee una gran preocupación, la enfermedad de **_Yukimura Seiichi._**

Aquella enfermedad lo afectó de tal manera, que fue capaz de observar la estrella en el mismo instante que Yukimura no fue capaz de volver a jugar el deporte que ambos amaban, el tenis.

"_Se quienes son capaces de verla al igual que yo, no dudaré en acabarlos, Yukimura, espera un poco más por favor, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie se atreva a lastimarte"_

* * *

_Aquellos que fueron escogidos por la estrella poseen un poder especial, que cada uno sabrá como utilizar en su debido momento, para llevar a cabo su misión y así recibir el premio final._

El viento frío comenzó a soplar una ves más por las afueras del instituto del Hyotei Gakuen, mientras que dos muchachos caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus casas. Ambos ignoraban que estaban siendo observados por alguien dispuesto a arrebatarle aquel poder que poseía uno de ellos, con tal de ser el ultimo en quedar en pie y cumplir su deseo.

Por otro lado, una pareja confusa venía en la misma dirección de aquellos muchachos, dentro de su atmósfera se respiraba, miedo, procuración, confusión e inestabilidad.

La presencia de Genichirou Sanada se hizo presente frente a los miembros del Hoytei Gakuen. Estos al observarlo, detuvieron su paso dudosos de su presencia en aquel lugar.

- RikkaiDai Fuzoku…. Tu eres Sanada Genichirou¿Verdad? – preguntó Shishido mientras que Ootori notaba algo extraño en su presencia

- Así es, Hoytei Gakuen, Choutarou Ootori, he venido por ti. – dijo este sin rodeos.

- Oye¿Qué te pasa¿Qué tienes que ver con Choutarou? – preguntó molesto Shishido, al escuchar las palabras amenazantes de sanada

- Este no es asunto tuyo, será mejor que te apartes. – ordenó sanada

-¿Qué dijiste¿Quién te crees que…

-Shishido-san, por favor váyase de aquí. – le pidió Ootori mientras se ponía delante de él, este habpia cambiado su rostro por completo, estaba dispuesto a defender a Shishido a toda costa.

-Oye, Choutarou¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Shishido preocupado

-Por favor, Shishido-san, de se prisa – insistió una ves más, esta ves se escuchaba preocupación en su vos

-Ya entiendo – dijo sanada observandolo fijamente – con que él es tu Sacrificio

-¿Sacrificio? – preguntó Shishido

-¡POR FAVOR VÁYASE!

-Iniciando el sistema de combate. –

Al iniciar el sistema de combate, aquel lugar en donde estaban desaparecio para ser reemplazado por una zona vacía. En aquella zona se encontraba Shishido, Ootori y Sanada. Al momento de activar el sistema, Fuji y Tezuka habían llegado.

-Muy bien… Comencemos – retó al instante Sanada

" _Bajo la protección y manto que me rodea de mi estrella del sur, te invoko para que vengas a mi batalla, "Nanju"_

Aquella invocación fue realizada por Ootori, al hacer esto, apareció de inmediato la forma de un Leopardo a su lado, este lucía lleno de energía y dispuesto a atacar a Sanada. Este al observar el poder de Ootori dijo:

-ya entiendo con que tu posees el poder de una de las nueve bestias que forman a la estrella.

-Así es… - respondió este a la defensiva – no permitiré que lastimes a Shishido-san.

Shishido lucía completamente confundido, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, el porque Sanada quería a Ootori, y porque estaban en un lugar diferente al de hace algunos momento atrás, tampoco entendía que era aquel leopardo que rodeaba a Ootori.

-No se preocupe Shishido-san, no dejaré que nadie lo lastime, para ellos, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas si es necesario, con tal de protegerlo.

-Choutarou… tu…

-Shishido-san deposite su confianza en mi, para así, ser lo suficientemente fuertes, los dos, y protegerlo con mi propia vida.

Aquellas palabras removieron el corazón de Shishido provocando que este se aferrara a la espalda de Choutarou, y aceptando incondicionalmente, la protección de Ootori. Al ver esta escena Sanada dijo:

-Ya veo, al tener a tu sacrifico tan cerca de ti, tu poder se ha elevando bastante…. – levantando su mano – pero… tu no posees, el poder de los cuatro guardianes.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Choutarou confundido

"_De las llamas profundas que habitan dentro de mi voluntad, hace tu presencia ante mi, y bríndame tu poder, para ser una ves más el vencedor. Suzaku". _

Unas llamas se hicieron presentes en aquel campo de batalla, rodeando por completo la figura de Sanada tomando forma de aquel místico Fénix. Al ver aquel inmenso poder que rodeaba a Sanada, Ootori dijo:

-Sanada posee el poder de uno de los cuatro guardianes….

-Así es, es inútil que intentes derrotarme. – dijo este seriamente, al ver que este ni se inmutaba ante su poder Ootori con rabia dijo

-¡No dejaré que lastimes a Shishido-san, Ve por el Nanju!

-¡Te dije que era inútil! - dijo Sanada mientras le indicaba a aquel Fénix que atacara al leopardo, sin piedad.

El resultado fue como se esperaba, el poder del Fénix, había acabado al poder del leopardo, se observaba como la figura de Suzaku atravesaba a Nanju por la mitad, provocando así la perdida automática de Ootori.

**_Defeat, Absorver_**.

Al decir estas ultimas palabras, aquella zona vacía desapareció, volviendo a la normalidad, Sanada había ganado, ahora eran solo cuestión de segundos para ver que era lo que sucedía en caso de una derrota.

Al volver al lugar en donde se encontraban antes de la batalla, Fuji y Tezuka no podían creer lo que observaban.

Con sus mismos ojos pudieron apreciar, como Ootori perdió a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-No puede ser, perdí… Shishido-san!

Al mirar hacia donde se encontraba su sempai, observó como aparecieron unas cadenas que lo sujetaban de las muñecas y del cuello. Esta comenzaba a absorber la energía de Shishido provocando que lentamente desapareciera.

-Noo, no puede ser… no te lleves a Shishido-san de mi lado -

Actuando desesperadamente Ootri, intentó romper las cadenas que sujetaban a su sempai, pero todo era inútil, Ootori había perdido su poder, y mientras se acercara a Shishido lo único que iba a conseguir es que saliera más lastimado debido a la carga eléctrica que aquellas cadenas lanzaban sobre él.

El tiempo ya se había terminado, una vez que las cadenas desaparecieron, el cuerpo ya debilitado de Shishido cayó al piso, Ootori rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos diciéndole:

-Shishido-san,

-Choutarou… muchas gracias…

-No… no… NOOOOOOO!

Primero un grito, seguido por aquel llanto incontrolable, el cual era provocado por aquella derrota. La tortura se había hecho eterna hasta el segundo en el cual Ootori a causa del dolor cayó desmayado perdiendo completamente la conciencia.

Tanto Fuji como Tezuka, no podían creer lo que habían presenciado, la tristeza abundó en sus corazones tanto para Fuji como para Tezuka,. Con los ojos brillantes, luchando contra sus lagrimas para que estas no salieran Fuji le preguntó a Sanada.

-¿Por qué? – este al notar la presencia de ambos dijo

-Solo uno puede llegar a la cima, uno solo puede ser el ganador, y ese lo seré yo,

-¿para proteger a la persona más importante en tu vida?

-Así es…

-Entonces decidamos ahora quien será el ultimo – desafió Fuji a causa de su ira y rabia al observar lo que había sucedido. Sanada al verlos fijamente a los dos dijo

-Los combates solo pueden ser de un solo Luchador, sería desigualdad pelear contra dos de ellos a la vez…

Al decir estas palabras se retiró de aquel lugar satisfecho por la victoria ganada, dejando la incertidumbre en el ambiente.

_¿Quiénes eran los dos luchadores que quedaban en pie, si Ootori había perdido._

_Acaso alguien más de los presentes, podía ver aquella estrella._

El miedo se apoderó de Fuji al pensar…

_-No será…. Tezuka?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Al fin! Cap tres... probablemente sea aski en donde ustedes quieran olgarme o simplemente afirmen su hipotesis de que estoy DEMENTE, como dijo NEko san jojpojojo_

Espero no recivir muchos insultos por el hecho de haber matado a Shishido, y dejar en estado traumatico a Ootori. quería darle un toque tragico al fic, en fin

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras,

**_Neko san_**: Con este cap espero que haya quedado clara tu duda de los "Sacrificios", de echo hay otra pareja del Seigaku que le toca luchar contra sanada... ese va a estar en el proximo capitulo, y se va a saber la verdadera razón de la presencia de la estrella

**_sumiko hoi hoi_**: Espero que en ete cap no me odies jejejeje, weno aki ta el resultado de lo que pasa cuando pierden en la batalla, espero que lo sigas leyendo. muchas gracias por tu coments.

Espero que les guste el cap, ya que me esforzé en hacerlo, para que quedara Descente (jojojoj ) nos leemos en dos semanas más debido a que me voy de viajes, pero cuando vuelva, les traeré los ultimos dos capitulos es este fic, el final se viene con todo jojojoj

Nos leemos

matta neee

**Gracias de nuevo ijijijj**


	4. Confusión

**Capitulo Cuatro**

"**_Confusión…. Y algo más."_**

La lluvia había comenzado, al igual que la casería de estrellas. La batalla entre "Sentokis" se había desatado. Todos con la misma misión, "Proteger a sus sacrificios", este lugar siempre lo ocupaban aquellas personas que eran importante para ellos.

Algunos que podían ver aquella estrella roja, sabían a la perfección como esto funcionaba, mientras que otros caminando por el mismo sendero que el de su "Protector", ignoraban las consecuencias que podían sufrir si estos llegaban a fallar.

"_Aquel que reúna todos los poderes que conforman la estrella, obtendrá su recompensa"_

Hasta ahora nadie sabía si aquello era cierto, pero si esto era así, desataría la batalla automática entre "Sentokis", y solamente la determinación del más fuerte, sería capas de llevar a cabo su cometido.

Al parecer ya alguien sabía de la existencia de aquella recompensa, por lo cual su cacería ya había comenzado. Sin titubear segundo alguno, actuó con precisión arrebatándole lo más preciado a un luchador con determinación débil. Aunque de ese encuentro haya salido victoria, su cacería aún no terminaba, todavía le quedaban seis luchadores a los cuales tendría que arrebatarles su poder, para así obtener la recompensa que tanto deseaba, salvarle la vida a la persona que más amaba….

_**Yukimura Seiichi **_

Sí, así era, algunas veces los que asumían el rol de ser sacrificios, no sospechaban de su destino hasta que era demasiado tarde. Así como había sucedido con Shishido Ryo y Choutaro Ootori, este había perdido contra sanada y aquella había tenido su precio, para ambos…

A Ootori significaba perder a la persona que más quería, mientras que a Sanada le significaba portar con el titulo de un vil "Asesino" una ves más.

"_Puedes verla, pero no tocarla…."_

"_Puedes sentirla, pero no hablarle…"_

"_Puedes ocupar su poder, pero no acabar con la maldición que a recaído sobre ti…"_

Esa era la única verdad que tenían todos aquellos capaces de ver aquella estrella, pero la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza d todos era… "¿Quiénes son capaces de verla?"

La verdad es que con lo sucedido, todos querrían ocultar su identidad para así no salir lastimado, siempre existirá el rol del "Atacante" y el "Atacado", así se ha forjado la naturaleza, así siempre tendría que ser.

Aquel pensamiento, comenzó a habitar en la cabeza de Fuji después de aquel incidente ocurrido la noche anterior. La vida continuaba normal, como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo.

_Me pregunto, cuando lo normal comenzó a verse extraño, y lo extraño comenzó a tornarse normal para mí. _

Comenzó a sospechar de todos aquellos que observaban con detenimiento el cielo, sus sospechas principales recayeron en Oishi y Kikumaru, debido al cariño extremo que le entregaba Eiji y a la preocupación extrema de Oishi por el.

_Son la pareja ideal_… - pensó

Lo tenían todo, cariño, unión, confianza e incluso en el tenis, Eiji podía atacar tranquilamente con su juego acrobático ya que Oishi siempre estaría allí para cubrirlo. Su cariño se sentía incluso en su juego.

_Que envidia me dan…._ – suspiró mientras cambiaba la dirección de su mirada hacia el capitán del equipo.

Este parecía actuar de manera natural, su compostura firme ante todo, parecía que todo el aura que expiraba aquel muchacho le daba la seguridad a todo aquel que lo rodeara, el movimiento livianos y suaves de sus cabellos, el brillo de sus ojos reflejados por sus anteojos… al parecer todo lo atraía cada ves más y más hacía él.

Al contrario de Fuji, Tezuka no paraba de observar el juego de aquel jugador excepcional, quien estando en primer año ya era titular del equipo, demostrando siempre su talento en cada partido, llevándose consigo la victoria en todas las ocasiones.

Se nota que se ha esforzado en cumplir tus expectativas¿verdad Tezuka? – murmuró Fuji – Me gustaría también ser parte de tus expectativas… pero creo que eso ya es mucho pedir.

Observó como el novato jugaba estupendamente atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la cancha, comentando cada una de sus jugadas.

- Ne es cierto los rumores que dicen por ahí?

- ¿Cuáles?

- ¿Qué a Ryoma le acaba de llegar una invitación a jugar en el extranjero?

- Eso oí, dicen que solo los mejores jugadores tienen esas oportunidades

- Increíble, Ryoma-kun puede ir a jugar y ser mucho más fuerte.

- Si, no cabe duda que es uno de los genios del equipo.

- Claro, es por eso que Tezuka-Buchou siempre se preocupa por el.

Aquellas palabras molestaron mucho a Fuji, no por quienes lo habían dicho, si no porque más que mal, a simple vista, parecía ser verdad.

De echo, era verdad, pero aún así le costaba trabajo admitirlo.

Aquel comentario no solo llegó a oídos de Fuji, sino que también a los de Momoshiro, el contrincante en ese instante del mismísimo Echizen Ryoma. Al parecer algo de aquella conversación también había logrado molestarlo.

Las horas pasaban y las prácticas habían acabado, Fuji se despidió de todos aquellos que se fueron de aquel lugar, el día se encontraba extraño, algo importante estaba por suceder.

Mientras que ignoraba la situación en la cual se encontraba su hermano mejor, Fuji Yunta, el asesino de los zurdos, estaba bajo el completo poder y dominios de los brazos de alguien mayor que él.

- No puedes…. Mizuki-san… - decía el chico con dificultad, mientras que el rubor de sus mejllas iba en aumento tras sentir su cuerpo muy cerca de él.

- Que sucede, Yunta-kun… es que acaso no me quieres…?. – preguntaba seductoramente a su oído, aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros, mientras continuaba jugando con el cuello del muchacho de cabellos claros.

- No… no es eso… es que… aquí…. – pero le costaba trabajo hablar ya que los traviesos besos de mizuki, al igual que sus manos y lengua se apoderaban de Yuuta. provocando que este comenzara a perder su control.

- Tu sabes que puedes ser mucho mas fuerte que tu hermano… si estás a mi lado, Yuuta-kun… entrégame tu poder, tu cuerpo y tu alma, para así… - hablaba Mizuki mientras poco a poco despojaba a Yuuta de sus ropas deportivas, dejando su torso completamente desnudo, para así nuevamente agregar

S- er más fuertes que todos… más fuertes que Fuji, Syusuke…

- Aniki…. – le era imposible resistrse, ambos cayeron al suelo, Yuuta era prisionero por completo de Mizuki y este no tenía intenciones de liberarlo, sabiendo que a su prisionero le gustaba el lugar que poseía.

"_Solo el vinculo más poderoso entre dos personas, podrán alcanzar el máximo poder…"_

El vínculo más poderoso, aquel que solo los amantes ocultos podrían llegar a completar, aquellos los cuales los únicos testigos de sus actos eran las paredes de las habitaciones en las cuales llegaban a completar sus actos.

Aunque el cielo estaba completamente nublado, la humedad del ambiente iba en aumento, aquella que se elevó aún más cuando en una habitación de un vestuario completamente vació se encontraban dos personas, una que luchaba en contra de sus sentimientos, mientras que la otra, luchaba por romper aquel vinculo que podría atarlo hacia él.

- Creo que soy el último que queda… - pensó Fuji antes de sentir una presencia en la puerta de aquel vestuario.

- ¿Solo quedas tú? – preguntó aquella figura a secas

- Así es, pero no te preocupes, ya me voy – respondió Fuji simulando su mejor sonrisa.

Estaba por salir cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir como la puerta se cerró bruscamente ante él, impidiendo su huida. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber la razón de aquel acto, Tezuka había sido el responsable.

- Quédate… - fue la única palabra que escuchó del capitán del equipo.

- Creí entender que mi presencia no te agradaba….

El silencio reino por los restantes segundos, la lluvia comenzó a correr nuevamente. Por más que cayera, el ambiente seguía húmedo, en aquella habitación, ambos podían sentir el efecto del calor.

Fuji no entendía porque Tezuka había reaccionado de aquella manera, pero no quería preguntarle, ya que temía que si profería palabra alguna, podía provocar arrepentimiento en el.

Quería ver actuar a su capitán de forma natural, sin efectos de palabras ni de acciones, solo dejar que el silencio reinara por completo la habitación. Aquel que fue rompido por el mismo Tezuka.

- Fuji… creo que entiendo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con tono neutral, pero manteniendo sus ojos fijados en el rostro de Tezuka

- La situación que compartían Shishido y Ootori… y también los demás….

- Sucede algo Tezuka, te noto agitado. – preguntó con tono preocupado Fuji, al parecer fingía estarlo, ya que de alguna manera sabía lo que sucedía.

Aquel calor comenzaba a afectar tanto el cuerpo de Tezuka como el de Fuji, este no aportaba en nada para aliviar su agitación ya que cada vez se acercaba más a Tezuka arrinconándolo paso a paso.

Llegó un instante en que solo los separaba los bordes de sus ropas, solo el choque de sus respiraciones era los único que los unía.

- Tan cerca…. Pero a la ves tan lejos… - Dijo Fuji lentamente. No tenía intenciones de acercarse más a Tezuka, quería que el actuara por su propia cuenta, pero estaba pidiendo demasiado, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, cuando alejándose le dijo

- No te preocupes Tezuka… - iba a continuar con la frase pero fue interrumpido debido a que sintió como Tezuka jalaba su brazo hasta llevarlo junto a su cuerpo, chocando en un calido abrazo.

Posando su mano en la cabeza del más bajo le dijo:

- No quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mí… tampoco quiero que acabes con la vida de alguien solo por mi bienestar… no quiero que cargues sobre tus hombros aquella culpa… solo quiero….

Fuji había pensado por un momento que lo que había escuchado había sido un sueño, que aquel abrazo y palabras no eran nada más que una simple ilusión, pero sus dudas fueron eliminadas por la voz de Tezuka que le pedía nuevamente

_- Por favor, no vuelvas a pelear… _

* * *

Confundido, hasta tal extremo que no sabía que responder. Confundido al igual que una persona que no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación desesperada.

Aquella persona que se encontraba observando fijamente a quien hace unos minutos era su oponente en un simple juego de tenis y que ignoraba el rol importante que tenía en su corazón.

- ¿ya te rindes, Momo-sempai? – preguntó el pequeño genio del tenis observando como la lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos.

- De ninguna manera…. – respondió este respondiendo el saque del más pequeño

- Sabes, tus tiros son muy pocos certeros…. Hay algo que te preocupa, Momo-sempai?

- No, para nada – respondió nuevamente de modo cortante.

Al ver que el juego no tenía sentido, Ryoma detiene aquel tiro dejando que esta pasase de largo, este acto provocó furia en Momoshiro.

- Oye Echizen¿Por qué no respondiste ese tiro?

- Porque no hay interés en tu juego, estas respondiendo la pelota por responder… esto es muy aburrido, me voy a mi casa… - dijo mientras se retiraba de la cancha.

Pero aquel acto no llegó a concretarse ya que Momoshiro en un acto de enojo jaló a Ryoma por la muñeca impidiendo que este se fuera. Al ser victima de aquel violento acto, Ryoma molesto le preguntó:

- Que pasa¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma?

- ¿Qué significa Tezuka-Buchou para ti? – aquella pregunta no se la esperaba

La lluvia había mojado por completo sus cuerpos y ahora comenzaba a sentir frío, sabía que Momoshiro no lo iba a dejar marcharse si no le respondía aquella pregunta.

- ¿Y bien? – presionó al pequeño más para que este respondiera. Sus sentimientos ya no los podía ocultar.

Tanto tiempo, desde que lo conoció hasta llegar a forjar una firme amistad, aquella que se vio afectada por los sentimientos ocultos de Momoshiro, esos que florecieron en su interior y que no podía confesar hasta ahora…

Ahora que sentía que todo lo que se había guardado en su interior, estaba a punto de escaparse de sus manos, solo podía limitarse a hacer aquel simple pero a la ves complicada pregunta.

Continuaba el silencio de parte de Ryoma, y Momoshiro sentía que el tiempo corría deprisa, después de todo era ahora o nunca, ya que sabía que Ryoma se iba a ir a otro país. El silencio se quebró y Ryoma comenzó a hablar.

- Es verdad, desde que llegué no había perdido en ningún juego, siempre me había limitado a jugar igual que mi padre… ya que el era mi meta a alcanzar…Pero todo aquello se derrumbó cuando jugué aquel partido contra Buchou, llevándose el la victoria y dejándome a mi con una desagradable derrota.

Momoshiro escuchaba atento las palabras de Ryoma, por su mirada parecía no entender a que punto quería llegar. Su mano todavía tenía prisionera su muñeca, el no la soltaría hasta escuchar una respuesta. Ryoma continuó hablando…

- Desde aquel momento, no pude ganarle. Por mucho que practicara, por mucho que me esforzara, no podía ganarle, él siempre se encontraba a un paso delante de mi, y yo solamente podía hacer lo mismo que los demás, observarlo de lejos…

El volumen de la voz Ryoma comenzó a bajar para sus oidos ya que en su mente, Momoshiro comenzó a pensar.

_Sus palabras hacia Tezuka-Buchou son totalmente diferentes, la manera en como habla, la forma en como dice su nombre, su mirada, todo es totalmente diferente cuando se encuentra con él. __No, no lo digas, no quiero oírlo… no quiero oír que lo quieres…. _

- Eso por eso, que para mi... Tezuka-buchou…. – pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que soltándolo del brazo, Momoshiro le respondió

- Entiendo… esa era mi duda. – sus ojos se encontraban ocultos en sus cabellos, no quería demostrar su aspecto triste y miserable delante del menor. Ryoma al ver la actitud de su Sempai, le dijo:

-Espera… Momo-Sempai, no me dejaste terminar…

- No es necesario. Con eso me queda todo claro … - continuó caminando para alejarse del novato. Este apretó los puños y con rabia gritó

- ¿Porque siempre tienes que sacar tus propias conclusiones…! –

Su voz se había quebrado, al escucharlo Momoshiro se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban, no sabía si eran lagrimas las que rodaban por su rostro o era la lluvia.

-Echizen… tú….

-Siempre actuando por tu cuenta, pensando cosas que no son… sumido en tus pensamientos no quieres decirme nada… hace tiempo que ya no actuas como antes, te la pasas mirando hacia el cielo y después tratas de ignorarme...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Momoshiro reaccionó. Intentando decir algo se acercó al pequeño

-Echizen, lo siento, pero la razón por la cual me he comportado de esa formas es porque yo…

-Puedes ver aquella estrella ¿verdad? – una voz ajena a la de ellos dos apareció en ese momento, llamando la atención de Momoshiro y Echizen.

-Tú eres…. Mizuki-san

-Iniciando sistema de combate

-¿Que está sucediendo? - preguntó dudoso Ryoma al escuchar las palabras extrañas de Mizuki.

-No te apartes de mi lado, Echizen.. – Le pidió Momoshiro poniéndose delante de el para protegerlo.

-Ya veo, con que el es tu sacrificio, Momoshiro-kun…

-¿De que esta hablando, Momo-sempai? – preguntó nuevamente Ryoma, esta ves parecía preocupado.

-Que vamos a acabar con ustedes…. – aquella voz era diferente a la Mizuki, al instante Momoshiro pudieron ver que Yuuta se encontraba al lado de Mizuki.

-El hermano menor de Fuji-sempai… - dijo Ryoma sorprendido

_-Esto va muy mal¿Cómo supieron que yo también puedo ver aquella estrella?_ – se preguntaba Momoshiro

-¿Sorprendido Momoshiro-kun, pero no te preocupes, pronto todas tus dudas se acabaran¿no es así Yuuta.kun?

-Hai, Mizuki-san….

Nuevamente había comenzado una batalla, un enfrentamiento completamente inesperado estaba a punto de comenzar, los días de lluvia continuaban, mientras que las miradas fijas de dos luchadores se mantenían fijas, obligados a no perder, aquella maldición seguiría cobrando a más victimas, esperando un único Sentoki que pudiera cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Notas:** Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... siiiiiiii llegué un par de días antes, y como lo prometí aki tengo el cap 4. Lo se! es un capitulo u poco enrredado y fome pero el proximo promete más, por lo menos va a haber pelear en grande... la pregunta es quien perderá? jojojojoj

Por su pusto tengo que agradecer a **mis fieles lectoras**...

**Neko-chan** : mi kerida neko-san los luchadores y sacrificios los leeras en en los ultimos tres capitulos que faltan jejee, pero no te preocupes, habran más del seigaku jejeje. con rsspecto a Tezuka... jojojoj en el siguiente cap se resuelve. esa duda.

**Sumiko-chan**, siii como lo prometi aki ta el otro cap, espero no me haya demorado mucho, gomen por dejarte con la ansiedad, y gomen tambien por este cap que no se si te guste :(

**Kilia Tomobiki:** etoo... siiii, es bastante lovelles mi fic, pero eso lo explico en el primer capitulo del fic, que la idea la saké de allí y me pareció interesante combinar ambos anime, la idea es paranoica, pero weeeeno así soy jejejejee :P mucahs gracias por tu coment


	5. Verdad

**Capitulo Cinco**

"_**Verdad."**_

La lluvia que hace pocos minutos atrás caía intentadamente había cesado. Tal parecía que la tensión del ambiente la había detenido.

El ambiente era frío, se respiraba miedo, preocupación, confusión al menos por parte de Momoshiro, quien todavía no le había contado la verdad a Echizen sobre lo que ocurría debido a presencia de Mizuki y Yuuta quienes estaban dispuestos a iniciar una nueva batalla.

-¿Qué Sucede Momoshiro-kun? Es que acaso tienes miedo a pelear? – preguntó Mizuki con su voz sensual y sarcástico.

-No es así – respondió al instante Momo ya que se sentía bastante amenazado

-Momo-sempai¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué están Mizuki-san y el hermano menor de Fuji en este lugar? – preguntó preocupado Ryoma

-Escúchame Echizen, cuando yo te lo indique, Correrás ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué dices¿Quieres que salga corriendo? – le preguntó molesto y sorprendido Ryoma a la vez.

-Tienes que hacer lo que te digo, corres peligro estando en este lugar.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Momo-sempai, explícame de una vez que está….

-¡Echizen… por favor… - le pidió Momoshiro alterado, sus nervios estaban colapsados, no querías por ningún motivo que la persona que más quería saliera lastimada, querías evitar a toda costa que Ryoma tuviera el mismo final que Shishido.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Momoshiro-kun, pero si piensas que Echizen-kun puede escapar, estas bastante equivocado. – advirtió Mizuki con una voz que esta ves sonaba amenazadora

-Se bueno, y ahórranos el trabajo ¿si?

-Déjate de tonterías… - le respondió Momoshiro está ves poniéndose en posición de combatirlos – No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes dos le haga daño a Ryoma….

-¿Así que te has decidido por pelear, no me queda otra opción. Yuuta-kun…

-Hai

-Vamos a tener que pelear – le decía Mizuki, mientas se acercaba más y más a Yuuta, para besar sus labios pidiéndole.

-¿Me confiarás tu poder, Yuuta-kun?

-Hai, Mizuki-san – fue la única respuesta que quiso dar Yuuta, acompañado por un apasionado beso.

-¿Que están haciendo esos dos? - preguntó Ryoma dudoso a lo que momoshiro pensó un poco ruborizado

-_Esto va muy mal, se nota que ellos han formado ya un vínculo, a diferencia mía su poder es mucho más fuerte, si llego a perder… Ryoma…._

La tensión iba en aumento, justo en el momento en que Mizuki iba a liberar el sistema de combate, la presencia de alguien inesperado fue lo que los detuvo en ese momento.

-Esperen un momento. – aquella voz ronca y autoritaria, les era muy familiar, al observar al portador de aquella voz Ryoma fue el único que dijo:

-Tezuka-buchou….

-Araa esto si que es interesante¿Qué hace el capitán del equipo del Seigaku en un lugar como este?

-Les recuerdo que este lugar pertenece a nuestro instituto. – contestó Tezuka cortante, en su voz se notaba mucha seguridad.

-Tezuka-san, será mejor que se retire de este lugar, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted – le pidió Yuuta a Tezuka amablemente.

-Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo Fuji Yuuta? – Preguntó Tezuka a secas – te advierto que si Mizuki pierde, el único lastimado serás tú, tendrás el mismo destino que Shishido Ryo y Ootori, si no quieres que esto suceda, deberíamos dejar que esto termine aquí.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió tanto a Momoshiro como a los dos intrusos.

-¿Como es que Tezuka-buchou sabe de lo que está a punto de suceder? – se preguntó Momoshiro. Pero la respuesta llegó de inmediato

-No nos infravalores, Tezuka-san – Dijo Mizuki levantando su mano derecha - Iniciando sistema de combate –

-Acepto – se escucharon dos voces al unísono, para sorpresa mayor, Mizuki observó que Momoshiro y Tezuka habían ingresado al sistema de combate.

Las cosas no se veían bien, dos luchadores contra uno, sus cálculos habían fallado, ya que pensaba que Tezuka solamente era el sacrificio de Fuji Syuusuke, pero vio que el también tenía poder para pelear.

-Esto es una sorpresa… - Dijo Miizuki - Tezuka-san ¿no me digas que aparte de ser el Sacrificio de Syuusuke, también eres Luchador?

-¿Sacrificio de mi hermano? – se preguntó Yuuta ya que ignoraba que su hermano también estaba involucrado en esto.

-Lo curioso es…. – agregó Mizuki con su inusual voz – que el poder de Tezuka-san no se redujo a la mitad por no encontrarse con su Sacrifico, el cual yo pensaba que sería el mismo Fuji Syuusuke, pero al parecer, creo que es otra persona.

-¿Que Tezuka-buchou tiene a otra persona que quiere proteger? – preguntó Momoshiro en voz alta.

-Debes de sentirte muy afortunado… después de todo, tienes a dos personas que están dispuestos a protegerte hasta el final – el nombre que pronunció, lo hizo de una forma lenta y maliciosa por completo – Echizen… Ryoma.

Fue todo un Shock para Momoshiro y también para Ryoma, ya que no entendía que sucedía, y Momo no podía creer que la persona que más quería también estaba siendo protegida por alguien más

-Eso debe ser una mentira, todas tus palabras no son más que trucos sucios…. – le gritó Momo alterado

-¿No lo crees aún observando la mirada honesta que tiene Tezuka –san? – le preguntó Mizuki con maldad

Momoshiro observó como Tezuka mantenía su mirada firme, aquella que demostraba con simpleza que quería proteger a Ryoma a toda costa.

-Que cruel es Tezuka-san, después que mi hermano lo ha estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo, usted se lo devuelve de esta forma…. No tiene caso que usted siga en pie…. Mizuki-san, acabe con Tezuka…. Una persona así de mala no tiene derecho a seguir con vida.

"_Te llamo a mi encuentro, rogando por tu protección, aparece completamente con tus niveles, Santai"_

La aparición de una serpiente oscura de colmillos notorios se hizo presente, rodeando con su extensa cola a Mizuki y a Yuuta. Una vez realizado este acto, Momoshiro fue el siguiente en invocar a su poder

"_Estrella encargada de proteger al norte, hace tu presencia ante mi y permíteme usar tu poder una ves más, Hokuto"_

El poder de Momoshiro tomó forma de un águila gigante, la cual volaba sobre ellos en señal de protección.

El ultimo en invocar su poder fue Tezuka.

"_Basado en el poder que es la base de la vida, poderoso guardián de aquella estrella, preséntate a mi llamado, Seiryū"_

Un torbellino de agua apareció detrás de Tezuka, tomando forma del inmenso y legendario dragón azul, Seiryū.

El primer ataque lo realizó inmediatamente Mizuki, este se dirigía directamente a Tezuka

-Ataque directo en nivel 2, Santai – la serpiente atacó abriendo su enorme boca y liberando finas agujas en dirección a Tezuka y Ryoma, este lo respondió liberando una defensa.

-Reflejar, Espero de Agua…

El ataque se devolvió directamente a Mizuki, este solo se limitó a levantar una defensa para evitar que les llegara el ataque. Estos cesaron por un momento, ya que Mizuki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Ara eres bastante bueno, Tezuka-san… se nota que de verdad tu poder no ha disminuido en nada… Entonces eso quiere decir que mis deducciones son certeras

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó este cortante.

-Que el poder que estas utilizando, está al 100 gracias a que Echizen Ryoma se encuentra aquí.

Mirando hacia al lado, y cerrando firmemente los ojos, fue la respuesta positiva que entregó Tezuka, esto sorprendió a Momoshiro, Echizen y alguien más…

Mizuki se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar no solo estaban presentes ellos cinco, si o que también se encontraba otra persona capas de observar y escuchar todo lo que sucedía dentro de aquel combate, a lo que agregó con malicia.

-Después de todo, es como Yuuta-kun, que crueldad ¿no es así, Syuusuke-kun?

Aquel nombre fue realmente inesperado, en ese mismo lugar, observando con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, escuchando toda la conversación que habían sostenido, se encontraba Fuji Syuusuke, quien no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

-Nooo… Tezuka podía ver …. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aquel grito activó su sistema de combate inmediatamente, por lo cual Mizuki aprovechando la ocasión le pidió a Syuusuke.

-Interesante, mi sistema de combate a colapsado ante el tuyo, eso quiere decir que tu también podrás proteger a Yuuta-kun…

-¿Fuji-sempai también es un luchador? – se preguntó Momoshiro quien no paraba de sorprenderse.

-Ne, Syuusuke-kun, si tu puedes detenerlos a ellos y proteger a Yuuta-kun, te permitiré participar en el combate.

Como respuesta, Syuusuke solo asintió con la cabeza

-Fuji Syusuuke, EL Luchador que posee uno de los poderes de las nueves bestias¿Aceptas entrar al combate?

-Acepto – fue la respuesta definitiva de Syuusuke.

-¡No lo hagas, Syuusuke! – le pidió Tezuka en forma de petición.

"_Dentro del poder que poseo, toma forma y aparece en frente de mi, Byakko"_

La invocación de Syuusuke se llevó a cabo la perfección en ese momento tomando forma el torbellino blanco se convirtió en un precioso tigre blanco quien se ubicó al lado de Syuusuke listo para atacar.

Parado en frente te la persona que más quería le dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-No es justo, Tezuka… me habías dicho que no podías verla… es por eso que yo…-

Aquella situación causó que todos bajaran la guardia, esa era la oportunidad que Mizuki estaba esperando. Realizando un hechizo de alto nivel atacó a Ryoma.

-Es tu oportunidad, Santai, Ataque Directo de nivel tres a Echizen Ryoma.

-¿Qué! – nadie se esperaba aquel ataque por lo que todos se sorprendieron, aquel iba a recaer directamente en Echizen, pero fue detenido por el enorme poder se Seiryū.

Aquel dragón legendario partió por la mitad a Santai, esto provocó inmediatamente la derrota de Mizuki, quien solamente se limitó a gritar por el gran dolor.

En el instante que Mizuki había quedado inconciente, aparecieron las cadenas en las manos y cuello de Yuuta, su hermano mayor corrió a su encuentro para intentar salvarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como en toda batalla el sacrificio del luchador que pierde, tiene que desaparecer, y Yuuta no era la excepción.

-Nooo, Yuuta…

-Aniki… yo solo… quería…. liberarte de esta maldición

-Es una broma… No, No puedes…

-Lo siento… Aniki. – fueron las ultimas palabras de Yuuta antes de desaparecer.

-¡Nooooooo!

Un grito desesperado de desgracia y dolor fue lo único que pudo hacer Syuusuke al darse cuenta de que su querido hermano menor había desaparecido.

Los espectadores de la situación, tanto Tezuka como Momoshiro y Ryoma, guardaban silencio, completamente sorprendidos, el miedo intentaba apoderarse de Momo, ya que no sabía cual era la reacción que Syuusuke pudiera tener.

Tezuka intentó justificar su acción.

-Fuji…

-Tezuka… ¿Por qué eliminaste a Yuuta?

-Fuji… yo…

-Tu mataste a mi hermano menor… - Dijo Syuusuke entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior provocando que saliera un poco de sangre. Desvió su mirada hacia Ryoma diciéndole

-Porque… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?... si no hubieras aparecido… - en aquel instante ordenó a su tigre blanco que atacara

-¡Libera todo el poder que tengas Byakko!

-Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-Buchou… Deténganse por favor, no se supone que somos compañeros y amigos…

-¡Cállate, alguien como tú!….

-¡Deténganse!

El ataque liberado iba directamente hacia Tezuka, pero por voluntad del mismo Ryoma, Hokuto se interpuso delante de Tezuka para protegerlo, recibiendo directamente el ataque lleno de odio de Syuusuke.

Al ver que Hokuto había sido destruido, no les costó trabajo imaginarse que era lo que seguía.

-No… No puede ser… ¿Echizen? – pero al ver lo que le sucedía al pequeño, Momoshiro fue corriendo hacia él.

-Menos mal… por lo menos… con esto, ya se terminarán… todas las peleas… - dijo el pequeño, cayendo al suelo. Momoshiro llegó hacia donde se encontraba él diciéndole:.

-Echizen, espera…. Todavía no te he dicho nada con respecto a lo que siento por ti… Echizen yo realmente….

La vista el pequeño se nublaba cada vez más, sus cinco sentidos estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, lo único que pudo decir antes de desaparecer fue:

-Lo siento… no puedo escucharte…. Momo-sempai

Momoshiro acercó sus labios a los del pequeño, pero no alcanzó a tocarlos ya que este desapareció al instante de cerrar sus ojos.

Demasiada era la tristeza que se respiraba en el lugar, los gritos de Momoshiro fueron los únicos que se comenzaron a escuchar en el lugar, mientras que Tezuka intentaba fervientemente calmarlo, todo era inútil.

Su alma había sido completamente destruida, la Existencia de Ryoma había desaparecido y lo único que le había quedado de él, era aquel sentimiento de amor que lo torturaba cada vez más, al saber que su pequeño príncipe, había desaparecido por completo.

El cielo estaba llorando nuevamente, con sus lágrimas acompañaba el dolor de Momoshiro, Tezuka y Syuusuke.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que no me esten odiando tanto en estos momentos jojojojj, bueno promet´que el cap sería un poco mejor, y aquí les traigo algo, que creo que fue inesperado para muchos de ustedes. espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mi me gustó o

**hae uchiha** : Ne no se preocupe, lo importante es que haya leído el fic ejejeje, con eso me conformo y que les guste, de todas formas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendolo

**Neko-chan**: No mueras! Oegai, Gomen gomen gomen, por haber causado la derota de Momo pero era un atauqe inesperado de fuji y creo que con respecto a Oishi y Kikumaru, las dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo ejejeje

Mucahs gracias por leerme mis fic, spero no haberme demorado tanto con el cap ejeje

Beshosss! nos vemosss!

Matta neee


	6. Mi ultimo combate

**Capitulo Seis**

"**_Mi ultimo combate"_**

_Ya no me queda nada…._

_Todo ha desaparecido…._

_Lo que era importante para mi, ya no existe…._

_Yuuta… Tezuka… nadie queda…._

No le quedaba otra cosa más que caminar hacia un lugar desconocido, al decir verdad ya no tenía lugar al cual ir. La desolación y tristeza eran demasiado grandes para Fuji. La culpa inmensa de haber borrado la existencia de Ryoma, al igual que la traición de la persona que más amaba, agregándole el dolor desesperado por la perdida de su hermano menor.

"_Si tan solo hubiera estado contigo todo el tiempo, si no te hubiera olvidado por un segundo, todavía estarías aquí…. Yuuta…_

_Ya no me queda nada…"_

Su caminata continuaba bajo el llanto incontrolable del cielo, sus lágrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia incesante de aquella noche. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, se podía apreciar un azul opaco en ellos.

Pupilas dilatadas, miradas perdidas, brazos lastimados, rostros pálidos, todo aquello se reunía en su única persona.

Un cuerpo carente de alma, si eso era, un cuerpo que ya no reaccionaba ni con el más indicio de calor, un cuerpo que solo caminaba por una calle desierta de personas.

"_Es evidente que ya no me queda nada…. Y a el tampoco…. Me he encargado de eliminarlo de la misma manera que el acabó conmigo… no tengo la culpa… no… no la tengo…"_

La misma frase repetía una y otra ves al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas salían al recordar aquel rostro alegre de su hermano pequeño, aquel abrazo y único que Tezuka le había dado, sus palabras de petición para que el no saliera lastimado.

Su caminata cesó de manera brusca al momento en que sus piernas buscando una piedra como excusa, decidieron no obedecerlo más, así arrojándolo simplemente al suelo donde su rostro se encontró cara a cara con el suelo.

No iba a llorar…. No lo iba a hacer, no iba a gritar, no se iba a levantar.

Esa era la orden desesperada que solo sabía repetir al momento de encontrarse como un muerto en el suelo.

Sus lagrimas se retuvieron solo quedaba su mirada perdida en cada una de sus pupilas extremadamente dilatadas, iba a esperar a que su muerte llegara lentamente, hasta que apareció la persona que menor se lo esperaba.

* * *

_Allí me encontraba yo, sentado, esperando que la llame de mi alma se extinguiera con las lágrimas del cielo, cuando observé una inocente figura que le hablaba_

_- Fuji… Fuji… Syuusuke… ¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué estas así¡ Respóndeme! _

_Sentía que mis ojos me ardían, no me interesaba ver a nadie, ni dar explicaciones, solo quería que me dejaran tranquilo, que me dejaran solo…. _

_Pero no fue así, aquella inocente persona comenzó a jalar de mí para ponerme en pie, pero por más que quisiera, mis piernas no me obedecían _

_- Déjame aquí… no gastes tu tiempo – fue lo único que pude murmurar. _

_Al parecer el no me había oído, por la pregunta que me hizo. _

_-Fuji, dime que sucede¿Qué fue lo que e pasó¿fue Tezuka verdad? _

_Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar su nombre, vi claramente su rostro en mi mente en el instante que había matado a Ryoma. _

_-Yo… no merezco…. – intenté mascullar algo, pero fue inútil, vomité un leve grito al momento en que mis lagrimas salieron desesperadas de mis ojos. _

_Levanté mi vista hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, para mi suerte, era mi mejor amigo, Eiji, quien me observaba con una cara de preocupación y profunda tristeza. _

_Al verlo solo pude decirle _

_-Eiji yo… perdóname… - un fuerte abrazo fue la respuesta que obtuve de su parte. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, liberé todo el dolor que sentía. _

_Mis gritos de llantos rebotaron en cada rincón de aquella calle, seguida de la avalancha de lágrimas que mi cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar por mis ojos. _

_--_

_Después de aquella amarga escena, me llevó hasta su casa, en donde pude cambiar mis ropas, una manta cubría mi cuerpo frío, la expresión de mi rostro no había cambiado en nada, mi mirada se mantenía perdida, fija en un punto ciego. _

_Sentí el aroma tibio de una taza de chocolate en frente de mi. Eiji la había traído, mientras la dejaba en la alfombra me dijo:_

_-Bébela, te hará entrar en calor… _

_-Arigato… - fue todo lo que pude decir. – disculpa por aquella escena que te hice afuera, _

_-No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos… pero Fuji… ¿que fue lo que pasó?_

_Esa era la pregunta que más me dolía… no sabía por donde empezar, que decir, ni como actuar, simplemente no podía decirle al muchacho más inocente de todo el equipo, **"maté a Echizen Ryoma, ya que Tezuka, mató a mi hermano menor… "**_

_Algo de esa magnitud, le causaría un trauma, al igual que lo dejaría en estado de Shock, después comenzaría a llorar, y yo no podría soportarlo._

_Mi silencio fue lo único que reinó en ese momento, abracé mis rodillas con mis brazos, y apoyé mi rostro en ellos. _

_Eiji, solo mi miraba más triste que nunca, fue en ese momento que le pregunté. _

_-¿Dónde está Oishi? _

_-Supongo que en su casa… debe estar descansando. _

_-¿Y tu porque no estás con el? – pregunté _

_-Estaba preocupado por ti, así es que salí a verte, y camino hacia tu casa te encontré. _

_Supe que inconcientemente había estado caminando hacia mi casa, aunque en ese momento no quería llegar. _

_Después un sentimiento odiable de celos me vino al alma, como era posible que solo nosotros pudiéramos sufrir de aquella manera tan cruel, mientras otros podían amarse tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el sufrimiento de las personas que perdían lo que más quería en este mundo. Como era posible que solo algunos probarán la traición de alguien a quien tú amas, mientras hayan otros que nunca pasan por ese camino. _

_Recordé a Tezuka y lo odié, a la vez que recordé a Oishi y volvía a odiarlo más y más, ya que el no pasaba por lo mismo que nosotros. _

_Vi la figura inocente de Kikumaru y pensé _

"_Como Oishi va a ser el único que tenga aquella maravillosa suerte, de tener a alguien tan inocente como Eiji"._

_Levantando la vista hacia Eiji, le pregunté. _

_-Eiji¿Por qué me estabas buscando? _

_-Ya te lo dije, estaba preocupado por ti, actuaste bastante raro durante toda la tarde, asi que decidí buscarte para preguntare que era lo que te estaba pasando. _

_Una sonrisa malvada apareció en mis labios al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer… quería vengarme de todos aquellos que tenía la suerte de no correr bajo aquella maldición que solo algunos nos perseguía. _

_Mirando hacia un lado le pregunté una vez más a mi inocente amigo. _

_-Ne, Eiji¿te importo verdad? _

_-¡AHHH… pero que preguntas hacer, eso es más que obvio, Fuji! – exclamó _

_-¿Podrías acercarte un poco? Por favor… - le pedí. Aquel inocente muchacho se acercó a mí sin desconfiar. _

_Lo abracé fuertemente, poniendo mi mano en sus cabellos, de la misma forma la cual una vez lo había hecho tezuka. El inocente Neko se acurrucó en mi pecho. _

_Pasaron un par de minutos, luego bajé mi vista hacia la de el, este solamente me observaba con inocencia, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pensando. _

_Acortando la distancia entre los dos con un beso de mi parte, este me preguntó _

_-Espera… Syuusuke ¿que estas haciendo?_

_-No te preocupes…. – fue lo único que le dije _

_El inocente Neko intentó alejarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití, aprisionando sus labios en los míos, sus manos en las mías, lo llevé hacia el suelo, donde su cuerpo era prisionero del mío. _

_Al ver que su boca no aceptaba mi encuentro, comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuello, iba a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a mostrarle lo doloroso que podía ser traicionado. _

_Iba a continuar con mi venganza, mientras los dos primeros botones de la camisa de mi inocente amigo se habían desabrochado, ahora tendría más acceso a su piel, pero al levantar la vista hacia su rostro pude observar que en sus ojos ya cerrados caían lagrimas, mientras que de su boca solo salió el nombre de una sola persona… _

_-Oishi… - fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar. _

_Me sentí peor de lo que me podía sentir, alguien como yo que ya lo había perdido todo, aquellas palabras removieron el poco sentimiento que habitaba en mí. _

_Entendí a la perfección… mi acto solo provocaría más dolor, me estaba comportando como un vil egoísta, y le estaba haciendo daño a la única persona que había estado allí para ayudarme. _

_Me separé de su cuerpo, más avergonzado que nunca, este se alejó inmediatamente de mí diciendo:_

_-Entiendo por lo que estas pasando Syuusuke… _

_-No, no lo entiendes, y nunca lo entenderás…. – le dije de forma cortante _

_-Fuji… yo – mi inocente amigo quería decir algo pero lo interrumpí _

_-No vuelvas a buscarme nunca más… _

_-Pero Fuji… _

_-¡EIJI! – Grité su nombre- debes alejarte de mi… corres peligro si te quedas a mi lado…si esto continúa así… algún día yo te eliminaré al igual que Ryoma… _

_Al decir estas palabras, me fui de su casa rápidamente. _

_Corrí rápidamente hasta perder la casa de mi amigo, mientras me repetía constantemente._

"_Esto es lo mejor… si, esto está bien así… no puede haber nada que me importe… ya que si existe algo, simplemente desaparecerá" _

_No recuerdo por cuando tiempo estuve corriendo, pero fue hasta que en mi camino pude encontrarme con otra persona que me dijo: _

_-¿Estas seguro que ya no hay nadie que te importe? – al ver quien era el que realizaba la pregunta, dije:_

_-Sanada… ¿Por qué tu…._

_-Me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta- dijo en tono frío y calculador – que Tezuka también es un Luchador…. Lo interesante es que como el es tu sacrificio, si tu pierdes, el también desaparecerá… eso quiere decir que si te derroto, ambos me entregarán su poder convirtiéndome en el ultimo Luchador… _

_-¿A donde quieres llegar, Sanada?... ¿Qué es lo que te hace ser tan confiado de que me derrotarás tan fácil? _

_Este solo se limitó a contestar mi pregunta a la vez que me desafiaba a una pelea_

_-Que tú poder… está a punto de desaparecer, por haber sido traicionado por Tezuka… aunque la presencia de tu amigo, puede servirte de algo… _

_Observé hacia atrás y vi como Eiji estaba parado en frente de nosotros totalmente confundido _

_-Fuji… ¿Qué está sucediendo? – no contesté su pregunta ya que simplemente me limité a decirle con bastante enojo _

_-¡Te dije que no me buscaras! – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida en ese momento por sanada quien me comenzó a amenazar._

_-¿Qué dices Fuji¿vas a pelear? _

_-No… - fue lo que respondí – ya no tengo el poder para hacerlo… _

_-Ni si quiera si elimino a tu amigo… - respondió sanada mirando amenazadoramente a Eiji. Inmediatamente me puse delante de Eiji diciéndole_

_-Ni se te ocurra lastimar a una persona inocente…el no tiene nada que ver con esto… _

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver y tu bien lo sabes… ya que eso fue lo que hiciste con Echizen Ryoma… - aquellas palabras dejaron en estado de Shock a Eiji ya que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Este dudoso me preguntó _

_-Fuji… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a O'chibi?- pero fue el mismo sanada quien le respondió _

_-Tu amigo, eliminó la existencia de Echizen Ryoma de este mundo… _

_-¿Que hizo que?- al parecer Eiji no lo había comprendido al cien por ciento por lo cual aprovechando la oportunidad le dije_

_-Eiji, tienes que irte de acá, o sino vas a correr un gran peligro… _

_-Se acabó el tiempo para pensar Fuji Syuusuke, que dices¿vas a pelar o no? _

_-Si, lo haré pero con una condición…_

_-¿Cual? _

_-Que Eiji no tenga nada que ver con esto… _

_-Esta bien, dile que se vaya de aquí…. _

_Al ver que sanada había aceptado mi petición, le pedí a Eiji que se retirara del lugar. No me costó mucho trabajo ya que este estaba tan asustado que salió corriendo del lugar. _

_-¿Estas listo? – preguntó sanada_

_-Si… cuando quieras… - me limité a responder _

_-Iniciando sistema de combate… _

_-Acepto. _

_Sabía que iba a mi muerte segura, ya que ni siquiera tenía el poder suficiente para aceptar otra pelea más. _

* * *

Asustado por la situación Eiji seguía corriendo, solo se detuvo cuando llegó a la casa de la persona que más necesitaba

-¡Oishi!... Ne Oishi… ábreme la puerta!

Llamaba desesperadamente a la puerta golpeando de prisa y constantemente. Oishi no se demoró mucho en abrir. Al hacer esto, sintió como su querido Neko se acurrucaa en su pecho temblando de miedo, a lo que este preocupado le preguntó

-Eiji¿Qué sucede¿te ocurrió algo¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

-Oishi… rápido Fuji…. Su existencia… será eliminada… - respondió alteradamente

-¿Su existencia¿Eiji de que estas hablando? – preguntó dudoso Oishi.

El Neko no pudo responder ya que sintió como una taza se rompía al llegar al piso. Al instante después se escuchó la voz de Tezuka quien preocupado le preguntó

-¿Qué fue lo que Dijiste?

-Tezuka…. – dijo impresionado Eiji - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Lo encontré afuera del instituto y le pedí que me acompañara ya que no se veía muy bien – justificó Oishi

-Como puedes ayudar a alguien tan cruel como él… Oishi, por su culpa Fuji puede estar ahora en un grave problema… - le reclamo semi llorando el muchacho

-¿Pero que ocurre Eiji¿Por qué iba a estar Fuji en peligro? – preguntó dudoso Oishi, ya que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Ni yo lo entiendo muy bien, solo se que estaba siguiendo a Fuji porque se había ido de mi casa, hasta que escuché que estaba conversando con alguien, algo de una batalla, que Tezuka lo había traicionado, y que ahora no tenía poder y que era la oportunidad perfecta para derrotarlo… y después que…

-¿Quien era esa persona? – preguntó Tezuka sumamente preocupado

-Era Sanada del Rikkaidai Fuzoku…

Ni una palabra salió de la boca de tezuka ya que este solamente se limitó a salir corriendo de la casa en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Fuji y sanada peleando. Podía sentir fuertemente el sistema de combate de Sanada pero no el de Fuji, por lo cual aceleró sus pasos un poco más.

Al llegar a aquel lugar observó como Fuji estaba siendo violentamente golpeado por el poder de sanada. Su cuerpo completamente lastimado yacía en el suelo, mientras que el ofensivo poder de sanada lo rodeaba. Al ver que corría en peligo, Tezuka gritó:

-¡Fujiii!

* * *

_¿Que será lo que me está pasando?... acaso ya estoy a punto de morir por lo que puedo escuchar su voz… no, debe ser, que por más que no lo haya perdonado por lo que me hizo, aún así quiero verlo… aunque sea por ultima vez, y decirle… que lo quiero mucho. _

_No… no era una ilusión, allí estaba él, observándome desde aquella distancia, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que el se encontraba a salvo. _

_Así que has venido, Tezuka… lamento comunicarte, que este será el fin de Fuji Syuusuke. _

_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Ya es suficiente… - fueron tus palabras de respuesta hacia el, por lo que te contestó. _

_Tú ya no puedes utilizar tu poder, por la misma razón que Fuji, han perdido todo lo que era importante para ustedes… y por esa razón ya no pueden seguir combatiendo. – en ese momento levantó su mano y lanzando su ataque directamente sobre mi dijo: _

_Sería un desperdicio dejar el poder definitivo en sus manos… ¡los derrotaré ahora mismo y así sanaré a Yukimura de su enfermedad!_

_Era verdad, aunque Tezuka estuviera allí parado, yo ya no podía llamar a Byakko, lo había intentado de hacer muchas veces, pero este no respondió mi llamado, y es que ya no tenía razón para pelear, mi motivo era proteger a Tezuka, pero este no necesita que alguien como yo lo haga, además le he quitado a alguien que quiere en esta vida, y eso es algo que ni el ni yo lo podríamos perdonar… _

_No me puedo mover… no me puedo parar, no puedo pelear… siento como unas vagas lagrimas caen de mis ojos… mi vista se nubla y por más que esté cansado, no desvió mi mirada de tu rostro. _

_El ataque no tardará en tocar mi cuerpo, y tu parece que estás preocupado por mí. Antes de cerrar los ojos, veo tu rostro por última vez_

"_Arigato… Tezuka… aunque haya sido mentira… gracias por haberlo hecho, no sabías lo feliz que era estando a tu lado…" _

_El impacto había reaccionado, y sentía mi cuerpo ligero cubierto por un calor calido. Luego unas ligeras gotas color carmesí tocaron mi rostro¿Sangre?.. ¿Pero de quien es¿mía?. Al abrir más lo ojos pude observar, que aquel liquido no pertenecía a mi, si no que correspondía a la persona que más quería… Era de Tezuka… y este me había protegido… _

_-¿Por qué? _

-"**_No soy una persona perfecta, al decir verdad nunca quise hacerte aquellas cosas que te hice, es por eso que tengo algo que decirte, y quiero que sepas…"_**

_Se puso de pie, y recibiendo nuevamente el poder de Sanada dijo: _

-"**_Que Lamento haberte lastimado, quisiera borrar todas aquellas cosas que te hice, aquel dolor que te provoqué, es por eso que quiero ahora ser yo quien cargue toda la culpa…" _**

_De todos los ataques que había recibido ahora quedaba el último, mi mente no reaccionaba, aquellas palabras que estaba diciendo, y aquellos ataques que estaba recibiendo era la prueba de que Tezuka realmente se estaba disculpando, quería abrazarlo pero no podía moverme, una ola de fuego gigante se estaba acercando a él y yo no podía hacer nada… unas ultimas palabras salieron de sus labios y esta ves las dijo mirándome a los ojos _

-"**_La razón por la que pude ver la estrella, por la que puedo pelear hasta este punto, si todas esas razones por las cuales soy la persona que soy… Fuji mi razón eres tú…" _**

_-¡Detente!_

_Un grito desesperado y a los segundos ya me encontraba en sus brazos, una luz apareció en ese momento, y aquella estrella se había hecho cenizas llevándose con ella aquella maldición… la pelea había terminado… _

_Sanada pareció entender al instante por lo cual se retiró sin mencionar ninguna palabra, yo tampoco me había preocupado de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo mantenía mi atención en aquella persona que yacía inconciente en mis brazos… _

_La lluvia había cesado al igual que la tristeza en mi corazón, el cielo ya no lloraba… aquella había resultado ser mi ultimo combate… aunque no hubiera ganador, mi recompensa yacía en mis brazos a salvo. _

* * *

_Notas: _Aki está el penultimo capitulo, GOMEN por la demora pero esto de irse a estudiar a otro lado toma sus preparativos... ya estoy escribiendo el ulrtimo cap, allí se resolverán las ultimas dudas. ejejeje

Con respecto al cap anterior, disculpen si ha sido enrredado, traté de dejar claro que era lo que ocurría... pero para los que no entendieron aki está la explicación:

"Tezuka podía ver la estrella al momento de saber que el tambien quería a Fuji y que no quería que este volviera a pelear más contra nadie paraque así nodesapareciera como sucedió con los otros sacrificios... por eso que tampoco quería que peleara momoshiro ya que sabía lo que iba a pasarle a Echizen. "

Bueno si tienen más dudas, memandan un mensaje o medejan un Review. espero que este caples hayagustado y que no haya sido tan enrredado. Muchas gracias por leerme y por su tiempo o

**Respuestas: **

**Danielle Molloy**:espero que ahorasi haya quedado claro la stuación de Tezuka y Ryoma ejeje GOmen por el enrredo, es ke mi locura algunas vees no me deja explayarme bien ajjajajaaa

**hae uchiha**: weno por lo menos no todos murieron jejejejee, espero que ahora si no haya sido este cap tan enrredado como el otro ejejee gracias por leer o

**Suna y Bardus** : hay niñaaa despues de leer tu comentario me emocioné demasiado, hasta me inspiré de inmediato para continuar escribiendo el fic ejeje y no te preocupes queda otro cap más, asike esto todavía no ha terminado, la tristeza continua ajajajaja (que mala soy yo :P )

**nimtri :** ahora siiiiiiii el cap 6 y ya se viene el cap 7 , gracias por tu coment

**Saku Kreuz** : Muchas gracias por tu comet, y siiiiiiiii, "La tragedia hace el Drama" "Y el drama hace la  
perfecin en la tragedia" es por eso que hago tantos fics tragicos ajajajajaa

MUCHISIMAS GRACIS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPEO EL MISMO APOYO PARA EL CAP 7 QUE YA ES EL ULTIMO...

nos leemos pronto

matta neeeeeeeeee


	7. Recompensa

**Capitulo Final**

"_**Recompensa"**_

_¿Pelear¿Qué es eso?._

_No, ya no quiero pelear… solo quiero…. Por favor… que esto no continúe… acepto la condición que sea, pero por favor que no pelee nadie más_

El calido rayo de un sol amaneciente, se había asomado por las pequeñas aberturas de la cortina. Sentía como mis ojos pesaban, pero aún así intentaba abrirlos.

Después de un segundo en que la vista estaba completamente nublada, pude observar con nitidez el lugar en donde me encontraba.

-¿En donde estoy? – pregunté en voz alta

-¡Ah, ya te has despertado… - aquella voz me sonó familiar, se trataba de Oishi, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

-Oishi… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté al no reconocer el lugar

-¿No lo recuerdas, estás en el hospital, has dormido durante tres días.

-¿Tres días?... – pregunté sorprendido - ¿Dónde está Fuji?

Aquella pregunta provocó que mi amigo cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Al ver mi cara dudosa me respondió

-Fuji… está bien…

-¿Qué pasó con Sanada?

-¿Sanada? – preguntó dudoso Oishi.

Si, el se encontraba en aquel lugar también…

-¿De que estás hablando Tezuka?... si solo tu y fuji estaban en el autobús.

-¿Autobús? – pregunté. Algo parecía no coincidir

-Veo que no lo recuerdas muy bien… de todas formas no te culpo. Entiendo que después del accidente de aquel autobús te ha dejado un poco confuso.

Las cosas no estaban bien, nada de lo que parecía saber estaba sucediendo en realidad, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño, todo aquello que había sucedido. Pedí más información a Oishi sobre lo que había ocurrido, todo parecía estar tan confuso para mí.

"_Iban saliendo de la practica, cuando tomaste el autobús junto con Fuji, el conductor no respetó una señal de transito por lo cual chocó contra otro automóvil provocando que ustedes dos salieran lesionados…"_

Aquello no parecía coincidir con lo que yo sabía. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que le había pedido perdón a Fuji, que lo había salvado, y después que rogaba eternamente dejar de pelear, hasta que caí en un sueño profundo y desperté.

Después de haber recuperado la conciencia y de sentirme mucho mejor, las visitas comenzaron a llegar. Impacto me causó al ver que Echizen se encontraba en perfecto estado, al igual que Momoshiro.

Todos se comportaban de la misma forma que solían ser, nada había cambiado. Sentí como la alegría y la tranquilidad volvían a ser como antes… todo había sido un sueño y nada de lo que había pasado había sido realidad. Eso era lo que creía… o lo que **quería** creer.

Conversando con mis compañeros de equipo, pude notas la ausencia de alguien. Efectivamente, Fuji no estaba allí.

Me extraño que el tampoco no me fuera a visitar, por lo que preocupado les pregunté:

-¿Dónde está Fuji? – no hubo respuesta, todos bajaron la mirada,

-¿Se encuentra él bien¿no le pasó nada malo? – sin darme cuenta, había aumentado el volumen de mi voz por lo que Oishi tranquilamente me dijo

-El está bien, Tezuka, no le pasó nada grave…. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Ya no es el mismo de antes… - respondió bajado la voz – cuando vuelvas al instituto, comprenderás lo que digo.

No entendí lo que quiso decir¿como era eso de que estaba bien, pero ya no era el mismo de antes, respirando profundo pensé, _**"Mientras esté sano y salvo, eso es más que suficiente para mí".**_

* * *

Nunca pensé que aquellas palabras serían tan ciertas, no las sentí de tal forma hasta el día que lo vi.

Sus cabellos claros, su gentil y amable sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y aquel cuerpo frágil y fuerte a la ves, todo estaba intacto, nada en él había sido alterado, se encontraba en perfecta forma, manteniendo el titulo de "Tensai".

No pude hacer ningún gesto de alegría al verlo, ya que me encontraba dándole las indicaciones a todos los estudiantes que estaban formados frente a mi.

A pesar de eso, me sentía aliviado, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de preguntarle como estaba, que novedad había sucedido en mi ausencia y que era eso del accidente y si el se encontraba tan bien como yo.

Una vez que di las indicaciones, todos partieron a hacerlas, antes de que se fuera lo llamé:

-Fuji… - este se dio media vuelta, confuso me preguntó

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté

-Muy bien, muchas gracias… _Buchou _- respondió amablemente.

**_¿Buchou¿Desde cuando me llamaba así¿Qué no era acaso que siempre me llamaba por mi apellido, sin la necesidad de recalcar mi posición¿desde cuando tanta formalidad hacia mí, Por dios, si ambos somos compañeros de equipo… del mismo instituto… ¿Cuándo fue que todo comenzó a cambiar entre nosotros? _**

Iba a preguntarle todas aquellas cosas, pero en ese momento Ryouzaki-sensei se acercó a nosotros

-¡Ah! Fuji, como has podido ver, Tezuka es nuestro capitán

-Si, nos acabamos de conocer, Sensei. – respondió naturalmente

_**¿Acabamos de conocernos, Pero que demonios sucede aquí¡¿no se supone que estabamos juntos cuando tuvimos ese accidente!... **_

_**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus respetuosas y amables palabras **_

-Mucho Gusto en conocerlo, Tezuka-Buchou - estreché su mano completamente confuso, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento Ryouzaki-sensei me contestó

-Se que debe de ser difícil para ti, Tezuka.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunté

-"Desde que tuvieron ese accidente, Fuji solo puede recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, al parecer ustedes dos recibieron un tremendo impacto en la cabeza, provocando que tu estuvieras inconciente por tres días y a él, causándole amnesia, la verdad es que por ahora, solo recuerda a la gran mayoría del equipo… excepto a ti."

-¿Excepto a mi¿Qué significaba todo eso?

-¿Quiere decir¿Que Fuji, recuerda a todos menos a mi?

-Así es. No tenemos idea del porque, pero cuando volvió al equipo y conversó con nosotros, nos dimos cuenta de inmediato que cada vez que le pronunciábamos tu nombre, desconocía por completo quien eras.

**_Debe ser una broma¿Qué significaba todo esto?_**

Muchas dudas rondaban por mi mente, respirando profundo, manteniendo la calma asentí.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, dejemos las cosas tal como están.

-Yo sabía que lo entenderías, Tezuka, muchas gracias

-No tiene nada que agradecer -

Me retiré de aquel lugar a paso simple, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si debía estar confundido o triste. Creo que fue más el sentimiento de tristeza el que me invadió.

Tomé el camino más largo que conllevaba a mi casa, necesitaba caminar, pensar muchas cosas, en especial como debía reaccionar ahora que yo sabía muchas cosas de nosotros dos y que él ya no me recordaba, prácticamente no sabía quien era yo.

Me detuve en el parque, aquel el cual hace tiempo atrás había declarado su atracción hacía mi, diciendo que me protegería, que no dejaría que me sucediera nada malo.

**_¿Pero que estaba diciendo, si todo eso fue un simple sueño… como alguien como él iba a ser capaz de hacer eso¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando¿Fuji protegiéndome¿diciendo que me quería?... que estupideces más grandes… _**

**_El era un hombre al igual que yo… esa clase de relación no puede existir entre nosotros… simplemente no puede…. _**

Las últimas frases que dije me lastimaron aún más…

-Maldición… creo que me estoy volviendo _loco_… - dije mirando al suelo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Te vuelve loco la confusión? – sentí que una voz ronca me hizo aquella pregunta

-¿Sanada? – dije al ver que él, era el dueño de aquella voz. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Puedo entender… - dijo mirando hacia el parque – Yukimura tampoco lo recuerda, al parecer solamente somos tu y yo quienes se acuerda de lo que realmente pasó.

-¿Lo que realmente pasó¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté desesperadamente, quería que alguien me explicara si aquellas batallas fueron solamente un sueño o realmente fue verdad.

-Si piensas que todo no fue más que un simple sueño, estás completamente equivocado. Las peleas, aquellos combates entre Luchadores protegiendo a sus sacrificios, **_todo fue verdadero_ **

-Entonces¿de verdad ocurrió?

-Así es… - respondió cortantemente.

-Pero entonces¿Por qué, si todo lo que paso fue realidad¿por que ahora nadie recuerda nada?

-Porque fue así como tú lo decidiste… - respondió sanada caminado por mi lado.

Detuvo su paso para explicarme todo lo que había sucedido

- Te diré todo lo que ocurrió en realidad, en ese momento cuando yo lancé mi poder sobre Fuji, apareciste tu, recibiendo todo el impacto de mi poder, ya que Fuji era incapaz de pelear ya que sentía que no tenía a nadie a quien proteger.

-"Fue tanto tu sentimiento por acabar la pelear y proteger a Fuji, que tu poder resultó ser más poderoso que el mío, así derrotándome automáticamente.Al momento de hacerlo, te convertiste en el último Luchador.La estrella desapareció al mismo momento que tu pediste tu recompensa."

_**No, ya no quiero pelear… solo quiero…. Por favor… que esto no continúe… acepto la condición que sea, pero por favor que no pelee nadie más, solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… **_

-Si, ese fue tu deseo y así se cumplió. En ese momento, todos los que había desaparecido revivieron, y aquellos luchadores que estaban inconcientes, despertaron de su eterno sueño.Ninguno de ellos recordó absolutamente nada.

-¿Entonces por que tu si recuerdas todo lo que sucedió? – pregunté dudoso.

-Porque era esa mi misión, una ves que tu caíste inconciente durante tres días, mi memoria no fue borrada, no hasta que el día que despertaras y te contara todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Pero porque me tenías que contar todo esto?

-Por Fuji Syuusuke… ya te habrás dado cuenta que sus recuerdos fueron alterados más que le resto.

-¿Fuji?

-Si, Tu deseo significo que todos se librarán de aquella maldición, y para eso decidiste aceptar cualquier castigo… pues bien, Eliminar tu existencia de los recuerdos de Fuji Syuusuke fue tu penitencia. El no te recordará nunca, ni siquiera que exististe en su pasado, ni siquiera recordará los sentimientos de cariño, amistad y amor que sentía hacia a ti.

Es era la razón por la cual no me recordaba, por la cual me miraba siempre como si fuera un extraño, como si yo no perteneciera a su vida. Me quedé en silencio, completamente lastimado, pero no tanto como lo ultimo que mencionó Sanada.

-"_Es preferible que desistas de la idea de hacerlo recordar, ya que si en algún momento llegase a recordarte, sus recuerdos pasados y los actuales, provocarían un choque en su mente. Recordaría que fue un asesino y que también fue lastimado. __No podría mirar a la cara a Echizen Ryoma, aquello lo conduciría a perder la cordura y como castigo, su mente quedaría en blanco, **para siempre**". _

Después de aquella charla, me auto impuse a mi mismo que no volvería a mirar a Fuji nunca más, aún así si mis sentimientos quisieran lo contrario.

En cada práctica, yo actuaba normalmente como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido.

De ves en cuando cruzaba miradas con él, pero este solo las respondía con una sonrisa de amabilidad, mientras que yo simplemente me limitaba a cambiar la dirección de mi vista, sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

Después de cada acto que me obligaba a ignorarlo, terminaba casando, cansado de fingir, cansado de imponerme algo que no quería hacer, pero siempre terminaba con el mismo pensamiento.

"_**Si es por su bien, haré lo que sea" **_

Cada mañana me levantaba con el deseo inmenso de ser yo también quien olvidara todo de golpe. Lo mismo sucedía al acostarme.

Impaciente mi búsqueda la realizaba al cielo, para ver si podía ver aquella estrella y pedirle que yo también olvidara todo.

Pero mi búsqueda siempre resultaba en vano.

* * *

Una noche completamente oscura, carente de estrellas, escuché la puerta sonar.

Al encontrarme solo en casa, tuve que acudir a abrirla.

Al hacerlo, pude verte allí. Con una mirada extraña, parecías nervioso, era la primera vez que te veía así.

Manteniendo mi postura firme y fría te pregunté.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Siento venir tan tarde… es que tengo algo que preguntarte. – dijiste con excusándote, mirando hacia el piso.

-Y bien¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - te pregunté fríamente. Te estaba tratando de lo peor, ya lo sabía, pero es que quería evitar acercarme a ti, no quería lastimarte nuevamente por mi culpa.

-¿Nosotros estuvimos juntos antes? – aquella pregunta que salió de tus labios, golpeó mi cerebro de una forma descomunal, sentí como por un segundo mi corazón saldría por mi boca. Bloqueado completamente te contesté bruscamente

-¿De que estás hablando¡Eso es imposible, me entiendes ¡IMPOSIBLE! – había elevado mi voz de tal forma que te asusté.

-Lo… lo siento… es solo que yo encontré esta foto en mi velador y quería saberlo… - con miedo depositaste la foto en la mesa que había en la entrada.

-Será mejor que me vaya… creo que vine en un mal momento – dijiste dando la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta.

Tomé en mis manos aquella foto, si, éramos nosotros dos, juntos, no como amigos, sino como algo más, tú sonreías alegremente, mientras yo como siempre me encontraba a tu lado.

-Espera… - fue lo único que pude decir, antes de sentir como mi pecho dolía aún más…

Sabía que no podía hacerte recordarme, sabía que tenía que callar, pero el hacerlo dolía de una manera que no podías imaginar.

_-Perdóname…_ - fue lo único que pude decirte antes de ponerme a llorar como un niño delante de ti.

_"**¿Puedes perdonarme?**_

**_No se lo que quiero decir… pero nunca quise lastimarte."_**

_"**Escucho como las palabras salen solas de mi boca"**_

De alguna u otra manera, todos hemos sido castigados…

De alguna u otra manera todos hemos pecado…

En mi caso… puedo aceptar este castigo….

Que hayan borrado de tu mente mi existencia…. Lo puedo aceptar.

Que te comportes como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…lo puedo aceptar….

Pero… que estés a mi lado tan cerca y que aquello no signifique nada para ti, es un castigo que no lo puedo soportar.

**_Me siento como si quisiera morir_**

**_Duele mucho lastimarte._**

**_Entonces tú fijas tus ojos hacia mí_**

**_No me estas culpando, no estás llorando_**

**_Simplemente permaneces en silencio ante mi suplica desesperada por tu perdón._**

**_Podría darte cualquiera cosa ahora,_**

**_Incluso callar mi silencio_**

**_Eliminar esas palabras hirientes de mi boca_**

**_Te miro y te digo… No quiero perderte _**

Te acercaste lentamente hacia mí y con tus palabras me devolviste el alma.

-"Está bien, No se porque… pero yo también te pido disculpas… tengo que reconocer que no puedo recordarte, pero cada ves que te miro, que siento tu presencia cerca de mi, hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y quiera correr a tus brazos".

"**_Puedes ver en mis ojos como grito dentro de mí "Lo siento"_**

En ese momento te abracé fuertemente, terminando de llorar en tu hombro, aferradote a tu cuerpo, sin la intención de alejarme de ti.

"**_Y tú me vuelves a aceptar…_**

_**Me vuelves a perdonar…**_

_**A besar…**_

**_Y a amar…"_**

Al sentir que levantaste la vista hacia mí, lo único que me quedó por hacer fue decirte lo mucho que te amaba con un temeroso pero delicado beso.

Primero rocé tus labios, para después juntarlos con los míos más y más.

Aquel era totalmente delicado, lleno de temores y miedos.

Al ver que tú no habías resultado lastimado volvía a besarte una ves más. Está ves mi lengua sintió el contacto con la tuya, la cual continuaba su juego lentamente.

Sin detener el beso, posé mis manos en tus mejillas, estaban húmedas, noté de inmediato que tu también estabas llorando.

Quise detenerme, pensando en que te estaba lastimando, pero no me dejaste.

Te aferraste más a mi cuerpo, de manera en la cual podía sentirte más cerca de mí.

No recuerdo como fue que llegamos a mi habitación, simplemente estábamos allí, esta ves tu cuerpo se encontraba recostado en mi cama, mientras que yo continuaba besándote.

Mi camisa se encontraba desabrochada por completo, estaba a punto de ser despojada de mí, cuando comencé a realizar el mismo acto con la tuya.

No me costó trabajo, simplemente, pasando delicadamente mi mano, desabrochando cada botón que se encontraba en mi camino.

Mientras hacía esto, liberé tu boca, para entrar en contacto con tu piel.

Comenzó mi recorrido por tu cuello, mientras lo hacía, mi torso ya se encontraba desnudo, a mi solo me faltaban un par de botones más para dejarte en el mismo estado que yo.

Lentamente dejé tu cuello, esta ves continué bajando, sentía el contacto con tu piel, tu aroma quedaba impregnado en el mío cada vez más.

No me había dado cuenta que me faltaba muy poco para dejarte semi desnudo ante mi, un solo botón y el resto saldría por su propia cuenta.

Escuché tu primer gemido, lo que me detuvo, la batalla en mi mente comenzó.

¿Continuar y arriesgarme a perder todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, o Detenerme por completo, explicándole que no lo podría hacer?

Miedo… si, miedo era lo que sentía, quería continuar, moría de ganas por hacerlo mío, pero a la vez no quería perderlo, no después de tanto que me había costado.

Iba a detenerme, cuando sentí tu mano en mi mejilla, mirándome tiernamente con aquellos ojos azules brillantes, me dijiste.

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, no me alejaré de tu lado… _

Aquellas palabras desecharon todo el miedo que habitaba en mi, continué besándote esta ves, con mucho más deseos que antes, hasta hacerte mío por completo.

Te entregué mi alma de la misma forma que tu la hiciste con la tuya.

Besos, abrazos, gemidos y caricias, todas aquellas continuaron toda la noche, mientras que en cada una de ellas repetía constantemente aquellas palabras…

**_De alguna manera ya se que tu nunca me dejarás…_**

**_Lo se pero aún así continuo suplicándote._**

_**Porque tu fuiste creado para mí, al igual que yo para ti**_

_**Y de alguna manera te haré ver**_

_**Lo feliz que me hace su existencia**_

_**Por eso quédate conmigo…**_

**_Eres mi único y verdadero amigo, eres al único que puedo amar._**

****

****

**_/ Fin / _**

* * *

Al Fin! lo terminé, llorando y todo lo pude terminar, no se imaginan cuanto me costó el haberlo terminado con un final "Feliz" ya que de estado de animo, estoy pesimo, pero no quise que eso haya afectado la hoistoria.

Espero que les haya gustado el final, y que no los haya desilucionado, ya que me esmeré realmente en que quedara bien.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FUERON FIELES HASTA EL FINAL Y HABER LEIDO MI HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

**_Danielle Molloy_********_SuMiKo hoi hoi_********_Kilia Tomobiki_********_hae uchiha_****_, Saku Kreuz,_****_Suna y Bardus_********_nimtri_********_Puroppu_**

GRACIAS A USTEDES PUDE TERMINAR EL FIC :)

bESHITOS

**Akatsuki o**


End file.
